Dueño de mi destino
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Se aman desde niños... pero los acontecimientos políticos y sociales de la época los obligan a separarse. ¿Pueden unas ideologías y principios ordenar al corazón a quién amar...?Adaptación de la fantástica historia de Sarah Chris Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** esta fantástica historia pertenece a Sarah chris cullen y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**

_Dueño de mi destino_

Un tímido rayo de luz impactó en el rostro de la joven Katniss Everdeen, sacándola de un incómodo y nada gratificante descanso. Tumbada en un incómodo jergón de paja, y sin más ropa para el frío que el raído y viejo abrigo de paño negro de su madre, se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a su prima Annie, que todavía dormía profundamente a su lado; peinó con los dedos la corta melena morena de la joven, y no quiso importunarla en su sueño; necesitaba descansar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, contemplando con una mezcla de rabia y pena la desalentadora imagen; en ese sucio y estrecho vagón de mercancías, cual animales enjaulados, viajaban la mayoría de las chicas de Landeck, el pueblo que la había visto nacer a la mayoría de ellas, enclavado en medio del Tirol austriaco; y de las poblaciones colindantes a éste. No sabían exactamente a dónde se dirigían... pero la joven Katniss Everdeen albergaba certeras y desalentadoras sospechas; hace unos días, mientras trasteaba por la cocina, ayudando a su madre a preparar los blintses de queso y otras recetas tradicionales para el Pesaj, una de las fiestas judías con más tradición, oyó conversar a un pequeño grupo de hombres, entre los que se encontraban su tío Alfred, padre de Annie, y su propio padre, Charles Everdeen, rabino de la pequeña comunidad judía de Landeck.

Desde hacía algunos años, la persecución a la que estaba sometida la población judía alemana era espeluznante. La adversidad económica del país, unida a la gran depresión fue una de las causas por las que los partidos políticos anti democráticos ganaran las elecciones de julio y noviembre de 1932; el treinta de enero de 1933, Adolf Hitler subió al poder... y con él, la política racial, fascista y antisemita del Furher y del Partido Nazi.

A partir de ahí, los acontecimientos se desencadenaron de manera alarmante; la dictadura se impuso a lo largo de todo el territorio alemán. El 14 de marzo de 1938 las tropas alemanas entraron en Viena. Una de las ideologías en la política del Tercer Reich, nombre con el que conocía ahora al imperio alemán, era la de anexionar toda provincia o país en los que se concentrara, por así decirlo, los que ellos denominaban la "raza aria"... y Austria fue de los primeros en caer bajo las garras del imperio.

Las noticias llegaban a las comunidades judías de origen austriaco de manera desoladora. Cientos de pueblos eran arrasados, y sus habitantes capturados, sin otro crimen cometido que profesar la religión del judaísmo. Katniss sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas... los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que parecía estar reviviendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. La región tirolesa también había sucumbido ante tal cruel castigo... y se había recrudecido al estallar, casi un año después del derrocamiento austriaco, la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Katniss cerró los ojos, recordando una y otra vez, cómo hasta hacía tres días, su querido y amado Landeck, testigo de su nacimiento, de su infancia, de su adolescencia... testigo de ese amor que siempre la había acompañado en sus recuerdos, era reducido a escombros y cenizas. Revivió el horror de contemplar cómo algunos de los habitantes de su querido pueblo, en un afán de defender a sus familias y su gente querida, habían sido asesinados delante de sus narices. Los gritos de su madre y ella misma áun resonaban en sus entrañas cuándo vieron a su padre partir, junto a su tío Alfred y otros miembros de la comunidad, en varios furgones a los que fueron llevados a punta de pistola. Hacía apenas una semana que habían celebrado la festividad del Pesaj, que conmemoraba la libertad de de los Hijos de Israel, después de décadas de esclavitud en Egipto.

Aún podía escuchar claramente las palabras de su padre, orando y leyendo una de sus citas preferidas del Levítico, antes de dar comienzo a la celebración del Pesaj: "_Ellos son mis siervos, a los cuales yo saqué de la tierra de Egipto, y no podrán ser vendidos cómo esclavos..."_

Y siglos después, la desgracia volvía a caer sobre de los hombros de los Hijos de Israel; estaban siendo tratados peor que los esclavos y los criminales, ni siquiera los niños se libraban. No sabía si volvería a ver a su padre, su madre había sido recluida junto a las mujeres de su edad... un relámpago de dolor cruzó de nuevo su corazón... quizá su destino estaba escrito, al igual que el del resto de las mujeres que iban en ese tren.

Quiso cerrar los ojos de nuevo, deseando que todo lo vivido los días anteriores fuera una cruenta pesadilla. Todavía podía sentir en sus entrañas el estruendoso portazo; cómo tres soldados irrumpieron en su casa, apuntando a su madre y a ella misma... su brazo todavía llevaba impreso el cardenal en su brazo derecho, a consecuencia del agarre de uno de los soldados, para sacarla a trompicones de su casa... la imagen desesperada de su padre, corriendo hacia ellas y siendo interceptado por otro soldado... los ojos de su progenitor arrasados por las lágrimas, sonriéndole cómo sólo a ella le sonreía, transmitiéndole, quizá por última vez, todo su orgullo y cariño, mientras se alejaba de ellas subido en aquel furgón.

Deseaba no abrir los ojos... pero un estruendo, seguido de un fuerte frenazo, provocó que las jóvenes allí recluidas, casi cincuenta, chillaran asustadas. Annie, prima de Katniss y dos años menor que ella, despertó sobresaltada, y su reacción no fue otra que abrazarse a ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa?; ¡Katniss!- chilló horrorizada.

-No lo sé, Annie- murmuró la joven, todavía pálida y temblorosa. Ambas primas se acurrucaron la una contra la otra, y observaron cómo Johanna, otra de las jóvenes de su pueblo, intentaba alcanzar con dificultad la minúscula ventana; aún cubierta con gruesos y mohosos tablones, alcanzó a vislumbrar algo.

-El tren se ha detenido- anunció ésta, temerosa -parece que estamos frente a una estación de tren, pero no puedo distinguir el nombre-. Katniss iba a preguntarle algo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió. Después de varios días sumidas en una penumbra constante, la luz del sol impactó de lleno en los rostros pálidos y demacrados de las muchachas.

Katniss respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire casi helado que entraba... pero la pestilencia del vagón era tal que hasta que no apareció una mujer alta y rubia, con los ojos azules más fríos que jamás había visto, y les profirió, en medio de gritos, que bajaran, no sintió el aire limpio entrar de lleno en su cuerpo.

-¡En fila- rugió de nuevo la mujer -¡vamos, moveros!- Katniss y Annie apenas podían dar dos pasos sin que sus piernas flaquearan, parte debido a que las sentían entumecidas, y la razón principal... temblaban de puro miedo. Una vez las jóvenes formaron, Katniss se anudó el raído pañuelo que encontró en el abrigo de su madre, cubriéndose el cabello por completo. Katniss y Annie apenas levantaron la mirada del suelo, pero la joven castaña pudo distinguir el impecable uniforme color verde que llevaba, su pelo rubio recogido en un tirante moño, con la boina puntiaguda, ladeada ligeramente... era una soldado nazi.

-Os encontráis en la estación de Szczecin, a noventa kilómetros de la frontera de Polonia- empezó a explicar la mujer, con voz autoritaria -estáis aquí de paso; en unos días os clasificaremos en nuevos grupos, para conduciros a vuestro destino definitivo- les explicó escuetamente, pasando sus ojos por las formación de inocentes muchachas; todas ellas llevaban, en algún lugar prendido en sus ropas, el distintivo que les habían colocado, cual cicatriz de guerra... la estrella de David.

Katniss ahogó un sollozo en su garganta... sabía de sobra el horrible destino que las esperaba a todas ellas. Pero hubo otros sollozos que se dejaron oír en el ambiente... miró de reojo a su prima, que lloraba en silencio. Ninguna de las jóvenes que habían descendido del tren se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna... demasiados golpes y silencios a sus preguntas las habían dejado derrotadas, cansadas y doloridas, sin ganas de cuestionar nada. Levantó ligeramente la vista del suelo, en un desesperado intento de toparse con el rostro de su madre; estaban rodeadas de soldados... pero unos pasos firmes y decididos, directos hacia ella, hizo que sus ojos chocolate se clavaran de nuevo en el suelo. Unas botas militares negras, masculinas, se pararon frente a ella.

-Mírame- le ordenó una voz varonil, firme y contundente... pero algo se removió en el interior de la joven; esa voz le resultaba familiar... ¿era posible que ésto estuviera sucediendo?...

-¡He dicho que me mires!- bramó de nuevo la voz, esta vez a pleno pulmón. Los ojos de Katniss con pronunciadas ojeras cómo marco de ellos, enfrentaron al dueño de esa voz... y la joven Katniss Everdeen creyó morir en ese mismo instante.

Esa voz que ahora era firme y autoritaria, hace apenas diez años, susurraba de manera dulce y melodiosa palabras de cariño y ternura en su oído... esos labios, ahora firmemente apretados, le habían regalado sus primeros besos de amor; el pelo color cobre, antes desordenado sin remedio, ahora permanecía perfectamente domado y peinado, estirado hacia atrás... los ojos verdes que le acompañaban en sus sueños de adolescente ya no eran cálidos... eran fríos, opacos y con un fulgor de ira y odio apuntando directamente al centro de su alma.

-Peeta ...-susurró en voz muy baja, sin que nadie la escuchara; pero él si que lo hizo, y su gesto fue apretar la mandíbula, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio. El amor de sus sueños de niña se hizo añicos en ese mismo instante... su cuerpo se tambaleaba cual débil tallo. Hacía diez años que no le veía, desde que se marchó de Landeck. El espigado cuerpo de adolescente dio paso a un fornido y desarrollado cuerpo adulto masculino; las angulosas facciones de su rostro ahora eran más marcadas, si aún cabe... pero ese rostro tan armonioso y bello no tenía nada que ver con el joven que ella había recordado durante estos últimos diez años. Sus ojos se aguaron, llenos de miedo y dolor, al contemplar el uniforme del ejército alemán, con la esbástica nazi prendida en la solapa.

Incapaz de aguantarle la mirada, agachó la cabeza, intentando esconder, cosa casi imposible, las lágrimas. A su lado, su prima Annie no se recuperaba de la impresión... no podía ser verdad, no podía ser Peeta

Por suerte para ambas, el teniente Mellark, así fue llamado por otro soldado, se alejó de su presencia; apenas tuvieron tiempo para digerir todo lo acontecido hace escasos minutos, ya que la estridente voz de la oficial rubia resonó de nuevo en el ambiente, dividiéndolas y conduciéndolas hacia una especie de cobertizos, con mugrientos colchones en el suelo por todo mobiliario. Katniss caminó allí en silencio, y cuándo las oficiales, después de darles varias indicaciones más salieron, se dejó caer en uno de ellos, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y sollozando sin parar.

Las demás jóvenes la miraban y la consolaban en silencio, sin acercarse a ella... la mayoría conocían a Peeta,pues él era también oriundo de Landeck, y conmocionadas digerían también la noticia.

-Katniss.../ la intentó consolar su prima, sentándose a su lado e intentado abrazarla... pero la joven castaña negó con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra... ¿podía un amor tan puro, cómo el que ellos se profesaron en su adolescencia, tornarse en odio en unos pocos minutos?... la respuesta para Katniss era clara... sí.

A través de la cascada de lágrimas que surcaban sus hundidas mejillas, su mente, de manera involuntaria, viajó diez años a través del tiempo... al último día que lo vio...

_**Landeck; principios de septiembre de 1929...**_

_El verano pasaba pausado y tranquilo; hacía escasamente tres meses que el paisaje blanco de las cumbres del Tirol había dejado paso a un manto verde que llenaba colinas y valles hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista. Ese impresionante enclave centro europeo llevaba años siendo testigo del amor de dos jóvenes libres, puros y de buen corazón. Peeta Mellark, de diecisiete años, miraba embobado cómo su mejor amiga desde la más tierna infancia, y posteriormente su amor Katniss Everdeen,de quince, tomaba un delicado edelweiss, o flor de las nieves, entre sus dedos, para llevarlo a su nariz y aspirar su embriagante aroma._

_-Me encanta cómo huele- murmuró ella con su suave voz, tendiéndose de nuevo al lado de Peeta. Éste sonrió de manera torcida, bajando su cabeza y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la joven, llenándose de su fragancia._

_-No huele ni la mitad de bien que tú, vida mía- el aliento de Peeta mandó un delicioso cosquilleo por el cuello y rostro de la joven, que no pudo reprimir el sonrojo. El muchacho sonrió complacido; adoraba la vergüenza y timidez de Katniss; sus ojos verdes buscaron los marrones de ella, y sin decir una sola palabra, sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso._

_Los manos de Katniss rodearon el cuello del joven, acercándole más a ella; y sin saber cómo, el cuerpo de Peeta aprisionó el de la muchacha contra la hierba. Las masculinas manos acariciaban, con movimientos suaves y sutiles, la cintura de la que él consideraba su novia. Los dedos de ella se enredaban en las hebras doradas que coronaban la cabeza del joven... el ritmo acompasado de sus lenguas, moviéndose al unísono, era la muestra más factible del amor que se profesaba la pareja._

_Arrullados por el crepúsculo, la pareja se besaba cómo si no hubiera un mañana... y en verdad era así. Cuándo no les quedó más remedio que respirar, sus frentes permanecieron firmemente unidas la una a la otra._

_-Te voy a echar de menos- murmuró la joven, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo cobrizo de Peeta-prométeme que me escribirás-._

_-Te escribiré cada día; te lo prometo- le contestó de vuelta -yo también te voy a echar de menos, mi vida... más de lo que te imaginas- el joven suspiró resignado y triste; al día siguiente se marchaba a Munich, a estudiar su último año de bachillerato en un internado; había vivido en Landeck toda su vida, y asistía a un colegio privado en una población cercana, lo que le permitía ir a casa todos los días, y era muy difícil para él dejar su hogar y a sus seres más queridos._

_Pero hace un año su vida cambió cuándo su madre, Kate Mellark viuda desde hace siete años, se casó con Plutarch capitán del ejército alemán. Era un hombre, serio, frío y totalitario, cómo todo soldado de vocación. Le habían trasladado a Berlín, a ocupar un importante cargo en el Ministerio de Defensa, y su padastro logró convencer a su madre de que lo mejor para el muchacho era aquel frío y autoritario internado._

_-Peeta ...- le llamó Katniss, llamando su atención -el joven llevaba callado varios minutos -todo va a ir bien- el joven asintió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo._

_-Todo va a ir bien- repitió las palabras de Katniss-te amo- murmuró contra su boca, después de inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella._

_-Te amo- consiguió responder la joven de vuelta, antes de que los labios de ambos se volvieran a unir, en un beso lleno de amor._

_Las mentes de ambos se afanaban por capturar cada sensación, cada gemido; atesorar los más preciados recuerdos, que serían un pequeño resquicio de consuelo para sobrellevar la dolorosa separación... pero la enamorada pareja no podía imaginar que aquellos momentos serían los últimos que pasarían juntos..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante los próximos cuatros dias, Katniss apenas pronunció palabra, y tampoco probó bocado alguno. Ya no lloraba, no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar... las imágenes de aquella tarde en el prado acudían a su mente una y otra vez, y por más que intentaba borrarlas, desecharlas de su interior, no podía.

No podía creer que su Peeta, aquel que era bueno y cariñoso, se hubiera convertido en un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos; si Peeta Mellark padre levantara la cabeza, se avergonzaría de su hijo, estaba segura de ello.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas; al principio el flujo de misivas entre ambos era un goteo constante, incluso el primer año la familia regresó a Landeck para pasar las vacaciones. Si que es cierto que lo notó algo cambiado, sobre todo en el carácter, pero en cuánto su padrastro regresó a Berlín, llamado de manera urgente por su trabajo, volvió a ser el Peeta de siempre. Pero las cartas se fueron espaciando; cada día eran más impersonales, y el corazón de la joven se rompía un poquito más... hasta que un buen día, dejaron de llegar. No pudo evitar el llanto cuándo se enteró, a través de su padre, que la casa de los Mellark estaba en venta. Lo supo en ese mismo instante... Peeta no iba a regresar jamás.

Pasó los siguientes años intentando encontrar una respuesta; ¿acaso no la amaba?, ¿sus palabras fueron un completo engaño?... tardó mucho tiempo en superarlo, pero nunca dejó de buscar una explicación. Y hace cuatro días, la había encontrado de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos firmes; al levantar la vista, la imagen de la sargento Oddair apareció ante sus ojos. Inmediatamente su prima Annie se arrodilló a su lado, pero el brazo de la rubia mujer sujetó a la joven morena antes de que tocara a su prima.

-Acompáñame- le ordenó a Katniss. El odio y la repugnancia que emanaban sus ojos azules hizo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera la espina dorsal de la joven castaña.

-¡No!- chilló su prima, horrorizada -¡no se la lleve, por favor!- le suplicó, pero la implacable sargento Oddair aniquiló a Annie simplemente con mirarla. El alboroto empezaba a ser audible, ya que las jóvenes hicieron piña alrededor de Katniss.

-¡Silencio!- rugió -¡callad ahora mismo, o os aseguro que os arrepentiréis!- la amenaza despertó de su letargo a la joven castaña; no quería que el resto sufriera las consecuencias, así que en silencio se levantó y siguió a la sargento Oddair . A sus oídos llegaron los sollozos incontrolables de su prima, y sintió miles de ojos clavados en su espalda mientras la seguía hacia las casas dónde supuestamente, se alojaban los oficiales.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita blanca, adornada, cómo todo lo de allí, con una bandera nazi a la entrada. La sargento abrió la puerta, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó temblorosa, pero la rubia mujer ni se molestó en dirigirla una mirada mientras la hablaba.

-Espera aquí- musitó, fría cómo el hielo y cerrando la puerta. El silencio invadió la estancia, y Katniss estudió su contenido. Parecía un pequeño despacho, ya que había un escritorio en el centro, lleno de papeles y carpetas. Detrás de éste, en la pared, una foto del jefe del estado, junto con una bandera idéntica a la de la entrada. Las paredes estaban llenas de mapas; quiso acercarse a observar uno de ellos, pero unos pasos hicieron que sus piernas, temblorosas al igual que todo su cuerpo, apenas acertaran a moverse un milímetro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aparecer a Peeta por una puerta lateral. Los ojos esmeraldas del joven, esos que tanto había amado años atrás, la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

-Peeta...- musitó la joven. El corazón del joven soldado latió de forma apresurada... que ella pronunciara su nombre todavía le removía los sentimientos que él creía muertos y enterrados, y Katniss tuvo que esconder su mirada; los ojos de Peeta la intimidaban.

-Katniss-la joven no respondió a la llamada; no reconocía a ese hombre. No era esa la voz que acunó su corazón y su alma en su adolescencia -Katniss- siseó entre dientes de nuevo el joven, para que le prestara atención.

-¿Por qué, Peeta? -preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿por qué hacéis ésto?-.

-Son órdenes directas de Berlín- explicó escuetamente -todos los traidores y los que estén en contra del imperio deben ser apresados-.

-No somos traidores- rebatió ella, en un acto de valentía.

-Todos los judíos son considerados así, sin hacer excepciones- contestó Peeta. La estudió con detenimiento... había crecido, y que dios le perdonase, pero seguía siendo hermosa; su rostro acorazonado, su larga melena castaña, los ojos en los que antes podía perderse en un mundo feliz... era toda una mujer.

-Eso no es cierto- exclamó -Katniss -dios... ¿qué te han hecho, Peeta?- musitó con un suspiro derrotado.

-Nada, no me han hecho nada- contestó; desde que abandonó Landeck, su padrastro le había inculcado sus teorías e ideologías. Plutarch odiaba todo lo que conllevaba la palabra judío; al principio Edward se resistía a creer lo que éste le contaba; en Landeck habían convivido gente de diversas religiones, y nunca había ocurrido nada. Pero su padrastro le enseñó pruebas y documentos que inculpaban directamente al pueblo judío de la mayoría de los problemas y desgracias que habían ocurrido. El internado dónde estuvo también apoyaba esa teoría, y la gente que rodeaba a Plutarch... y terminó por aceptarlo. Su madre calló, probablemente por no discutir con su marido y despertar su enfado.

Pero cuándo volvió a ver a Katniss, pálida y muerta de miedo en aquella fila, hace cuatro días, algo alborotó su interior, un sentimiento que el debía enterrar en el fondo de su corazón. No sabía lo que le había impulsado que pidiera a la sargento Hale que la llevara a su presencia... pero tenía que verla una vez más.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?- la pregunta de la joven, casi inaudible, hizo que su mente volviera al interior de su oficina.

-No tengo constancia de ello- Katniss-le miró desconfiada -es la verdad- se justificó.

-No te creo- rebatió ella -te has convertido en uno de ellos; en un ser sin escrúpulos, cruel y violento- los ojos de Peeta brillaron con furia contenida.

-No te atrevas a insultarme-.

-No te atrevas a decir que alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amigo... la persona que más he querido en el mundo- la rabia estalló cómo un torrente del interior de la joven, saliendo en forma de palabras -¿desde cuándo unos ideales políticos pueden decidir nuestro destino?- la pregunta y la valentía de Katniss dejó descolocado al joven -¿desde cuándo una manera de pensar puede decidir a quién debes y no debes amar... si se supone que has amado a esa persona durante toda tu vida?- terminó la frase en voz baja; los ojos verdes la miraban impasible, con ese rictus serio e implacable... pero Katniss atisbó un pequeño cambio; ahora esos orbes la miraban con una pequeña parte de anhelo y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar.

-Eso pertenece al pasado- las palabras quemaban la garganta de Peeta... ¿por qué ella tenía que ser judía?; con el paso de los años había aprendido a odiar todo aquello que odiaba Plutarch. Sabía que ella venía en ese tren, y creyó poder contener sus sentimientos... pero su fachada estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos.

Katniss esperó una contestación, una reacción... algo; pero a cambio de eso, recibió un silencio estremecedor; negó con la cabeza... era inútil hablar con él, nunca volvería a ser el Peeta que ella conoció.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?- le preguntó -Peeta...- silencio de nuevo; derrotada y hundida, se dio media vuelta, pero una mano firme se posó en su brazo, y cortó sus intenciones.

-Suéltame- intentó, sin éxito, zafarse de su agarre. Obviamente, él era más fuerte que ella, por lo que quedó inmovilizada.

-No te he dado orden para que te vayas- le recordó el joven de pelo cobrizo. Las partes de sus cuerpos que estaban en contacto hormigueaban de manera alarmante, pero parecía que la pareja evitaba el darse cuenta.

-Te odio- escupió Katniss,frente a frente con él -te has convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, que odia y condena a gente inocente, sin otro delito cometido que no compartir los ideales políticos y sociales que vosotros vendéis- el corazón de la joven se paralizó, debido al miedo... la rabia y la frustración habían hablado por ella, y esperó la violenta reacción del joven. Pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar una risa irónica y desganada.

-No me hables de lo que significa la palabra odio- la previno, mirándola intensamente, atravesándola con la mirada -odio toda esta situación, odio que seas judía...- la joven le cortó.

-Eso siempre lo has sabido-.

-Y odio lo que provocas dentro de mi- le susurró, paseando su mirada por el rostro de la joven, para terminar mirando fijamente sus labios entreabiertos; labios que morían por ser besados, y Peeta deseaba volver a sentir ese tacto de seda y ese sabor inigualable.

-Peet...- la calló tomando la cintura de la joven entre sus fuertes brazos.

-No digas nada -Katniss le murmuró con algo que parecía ser dulzura -por favor, no digas nada- prácticamente le imploró, repitiendo la frase anterior.

Katniss no pudo hilar un sólo pensamiento coherente, ya que la boca de Peeta se estrelló contra la suya de manera urgente y necesitada. La razón le decía que no correspondiera, pero su corazón ganó la batalla... aunque años atrás no le hubiera dado una mísera explicación del por qué de su abandono; aunque ahora fuera su peor y más odiado enemigo... no podía negárselo así misma; le había amado y le amaría siempre, aunque no se lo dijera de nuevo, cómo hacía años atrás.

Su cuerpo no tardó en encenderse ante tal torrente de caricias y besos, que ambos necesitaban casi más que respirar; y ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, cómo siempre había hecho, y le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que él.

Con pasos torpes, y sin despegar un segundo sus bocas, Katniss sintió que el joven la alzaba ligeramente, para quedar ella sentada encima de la mesa y él posicionado entre sus piernas. Esa posición hizo que ambos se abrazaran más, y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos pronto invadieron la habitación.

Las manos de Katniss paseaban a sus anchas por la espalda del joven, deleitándose con sus marcados y desarrollados músculos; dejó su espalda para agarrarse con fuerza a sus brazos, subiendo por ellos hasta llegar a sus hombros, y de ahí rodeando su cuello, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Ninguno decía palabras entrecortadas... la necesidad apremiaba, y mucho.

Necesitaba respirar o iba a morir de un paro cardíaco; se separó ligeramente de la boca del joven, pero sus besos siguieron su camino, besando su mandíbula, su mejilla, su cuello; Peeta se estremecía con cada caricia... cuántas veces había imaginado el momento de volverla a ver, de sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, de besarla cómo lo estaba haciendo. Todos estos años de odio no habían podido con ese amor que nació tiempo atrás.

Las manos de Peeta se colaron debajo de la falda del vestido de Katniss ,. las recorrió lentamente, haciendo que la joven castaña se estremeciera ante ese toque; su piel de porcelana era tal y cómo la recordaba... pero debía deshacerse de esas incómodas medias; a la altura de los muslos tropezó con las liguillas que las sujetaban, y arrancándolas sin piedad, llevó sus manos a la cara interna de sus muslos. De la garganta de la joven brotó un incontenible jadeo.

-Kar, Kat...Katniss...- repetía una y otra vez, besando el cuello y la cara de la joven; ella no decía nada, pero su espalda se arqueó, ofreciéndole su cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó en brazos, y con paso rápido se dirigió al que Bella dedujo que era su dormitorio; un armario, una mesa y una cama de matrimonio eran los únicos mueblen que lo habitaban.

La posó con tanta delicadeza sobre la cama que creyó morir; por unos segundos ella vio al Peeta de hace diez años, a su Peeta la ropa de ambos reposó en el suelo en pocos minutos, y ahora, tumbados completamente desnudos, se besaban cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus pieles rozaban la una con la otra, en una fricción deliciosa. Sintió el sonrojo de la joven, que tanto había añorado, y en ese momento comprendió que ella no se había entregado a nadie.

Por unos mínimos instantes la cordura vino a su mente; ésto no podía estar bien. Los separaban demasiadas barreras, y pensó en acabar con toda esta locura... pero al ver que Katniss se agarraba con sus manos al cabecero de la cama, ofreciéndole sus pechos, hizo que su sentido común se fuera de nuevo por el desagüe. Esas cumbres pálidas y suaves, con sus cimas rosadas lo atraían de manera tentadora, y bajó sus manos y sus labios hasta ellos.

-Ahhhh...- gimió Katniss, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos; sus pezones se endurecían con una habilidad pasmosa; calambres deliciosos la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies, su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, mordía su labio inferior para aplacar los gritos que pugnaban por salir... pero quería más, quería ser completamente suya. Le daba todo igual, probablemente su destino estaba condenado, cómo el de todos los judíos que estaban recluidos allí.

Sus piernas se abrieron, permitiendo que Peeta se acoplara entre ellas; el joven no dejaba de deleitarse con el dulce sabor de su piel; acariciaba un pecho con una de sus manos, mientras que en el otro dejaba lametones y mordidas por doquier. Los jadeos contenidos de Katniss eran una clara señal para que no cesara en su tarea... pero cuándo sintió el cuerpo de ésta arquearse varias veces, y haciendo que sus partes más íntimas chocaran la una contra la otra, perdió en control... su miembro no resistiría mucho más, pero siguió disfrutando de la piel de la joven castaña. Dejó sus pechos para recorrer con las manos y su lengua toda parte de su anatomía que sus ojos descubrían.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Katniss recorrer su espalda, y cuándo se incorporó para besarla, sintió una caricia en su pecho. Las manos de la joven recorrían, ya sin pudor alguno, el torso, los brazos, los hombros, su vientre... la muchacha estaba ávida de descubrir cada rincón oculto de su cuerpo.

-Ohhhh Kat, Kat...- gimió de nuevo su nombre al sentir las cálidas y suaves manos apretar de manera tímida su miembro.

-Bésame Peeta- le pidió, alzando ligeramente la cabeza y ofreciéndole sus labios. El joven correspondió de inmediato a esa petición, y sus bocas se fundieron en una sola. Los dedos de Peeta dibujaron círculos y figuras imaginarias, rodeando una y otra vez su ombligo, delineando sus delgadas caderas... Katniss se estremecía ante esas caricias, pero el auténtico latigazo de placer vino cuándo sintió esos ágiles dedos hundirse en sus sensibles pliegues.

-Ahhhh...- gemía de manera alarmante, incapaz de soportar el placer que Peeta prodigaba a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo; sus pequeñas manos tampoco paraban quietas, y recorrían libremente su camino por la ancha espalda y los fuertes abdominales del joven -Peeta...- susurraba, perdida en el placer más intoxicante que jamás había experimentado.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, Katniss... no puedo aguantar más- siseó entre dientes; si Katniss seguía tocándole de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, no iba a poder resistir.

Posicionó su miembro en aquella cálida entrada, y muy despacio, fue acoplándose en su interior. Se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor de la joven, y apoyándose en sus brazos, con su rostro a milímetros del de ella, espero pacientemente a que ella le diera alguna señal. La vio respirar pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo resistir el deseo de besar cada centímetro de su rostro.

Katniss intentaba controlar su respiración, y poco a poco descubrió que el dolor iba remitiendo. De manera tímida apretó suavemente las piernas alrededor de las caderas del Peeta, en una muda señal. La mente de éste ejecutó sus deseos, y Katniss sintió morir ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Se estremecía cada vez que Peeta embestía contra su intimidad, llenando su centro con ella, y el que ella arqueara su cuerpo los hizo descubrir un ángulo todavía más profundo y excitante.

La calidez y la estrechez de la joven provocaban que la cabeza de Peeta diera vueltas; había recreado muchas veces en su mente esas imágenes... y por fin la tenía debajo suyo, haciendo que alcanzara el cielo con sus manos y arremetidas; arremetidas que cada vez se volvían más fuertes y profundas.

-Ohhh... dios, Peeta-jadeó la joven; su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, y sintió que los pliegues de ésta lo envolvían y apretaban de tal manera, que unos segundos después ambos se convulsionaban, enloquecidos por la ola de placer y éxtasis que recorrió sus venas cual inyección letal.

-Katniss...- gimió el joven, dejando caer su cuerpo, casi aplastando a la joven. Se aferró a ella de tal manera que Katniss derramó silenciosas lágrimas.

Intentado regularizar su respiración, la muchacha acarició suavemente el pelo color cobre, cerrando los ojos... no sabía que iba a suceder con ellos de ahora en adelante, pero tenía claro que él... y sólo el era... el dueño de su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo se detuvo para los furtivos amantes; ninguno de los quiso mencionar palabra alguna acerca de lo que había pasado hace escasamente unos minutos... ese silencio parecía haberse convertido en el refugio de ambos, y ninguno quería salir de ahí.

Los finos y pequeños dedos de la joven Katniss peinaban con suavidad y delicadeza los mechones cobrizos, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho durante esos años de felicidad y paz, que ahora parecían difusos y lejanos. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de Peeta relajaba con el paso de los minutos; con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en el nacimiento de sus pechos, podía sentir su dulce y suave aliento estrellarse contra los poros de su piel.

Los dedos del joven agarraban con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad, la parte superior de los delgados brazos; a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, el joven disfrutaba con la suavidad y tersura de su piel de seda... tal y cómo él la había recordado todos y cada uno de los malditos días de su vida en los que había estado separado de ella... era su Katniss...

Ninguno de los se atrevía a hacer o decir algo que pudiera romper esa burbuja; la joven judía disfrutaba de lo que a ella le parecía el paraíso... los brazos de su amor de juventud la rodeaban; todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que había experimentado hace escasos minutos no le bastaban para saciarse de él... pero una voz en su interior le hacía darse de bruces con la cruda realidad... dios... ¿qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora?

El estridente sonido del teléfono resonó con tal fuerza en el ambiente que provocó que el corazón de Katniss estallara furioso; su respiración quedó atorada en su garganta cuándo Peeta empezó a moverse, liberándola de su agarre. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, y el joven soldado vio temor e inquietud en los ojos de Katniss.

-Quédate aquí- le ordenó de manera firme mientras que se sentaba en la cama y buscaba sus pantalones y camisa -y no se te ocurra hacer ningún ruido- añadió, dándole una severa mirada de advertencia. La joven apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza, sin poder enfrentar sus ojos a los de él; de reojo se dio cuenta de que se puso el pantalón de manera frenética, y dejó la impoluta camisa blanca sin abrochar, para salir de manera apresurada.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Peeta, prácticamente abalanzándose contra el aparato; las comunicaciones con Berlín y esa zona de Polonia eran muy malas y llenas de dificultades, y podría ser importante.

-¿Teniente Mellark?- preguntó una voz firme y masculina, con un marcado acento alemán, quizá hasta un poco exagerado.

-Está hablando con él- aclaró éste, con el ceño fruncido, ya que no reconocía al dueño de esa voz.

-Disculpe mi teniente- se apresuró esa voz a disculparse -no le había reconocido; le paso una llamada del capitán Snow- Peeta esperó pacientemente, hasta que ese acento italiano que tan bien conocía lo saludó.

-Buenos días, teniente Mellark-.

-Buenos días, capitán- le devolvió el saludo; el capitán Coralius Snow, fue uno de sus mentores en la academia militar, además de ser uno de los mejores amigos de su padrastro Plutarch. De padre italiano y madre alemana, había sido llamado personalmente por los más altos cargos que aconsejaban al Jefe del Estado, para dirigir y organizar las entradas y salidas de las partidas de presos. Adepto a la causa de Mussolini, y por lo tanto, al régimen alemán.

-Me alegra escucharle- respondió su superior, con tono jovial; aunque se conocían desde hace años, desde que terminó su formación militar le trataba de usted -espero que las cosas marchen bien por allí-.

-Cómo ya le detallé en mis informes, todas las partidas de prisioneros están siendo clasificados- contestó, dirigiendo de forma inconsciente su mirada hacia el final del pasillo, hacia la habitación dónde estaba Katniss.

-Por eso no debe preocuparse, los he leído- le tranquilizó su superior -simplemente quería comunicarle en persona su traslado- los ojos de Peeta se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Traslado?- demandó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Así es; el teniente Lierteman deja de ser supervisor de Ravensbrück; se traslada a Berlín para ocupar un puesto importante- se explicó -y tengo entendido que usted pidió traslado a Berlín o alrededores, por la salud de su madre- el corazón del joven se estrujó, pensando en ella, su amorosa madre, debilitada por una pulmonía de la que no acababa de restablecerse.

-Así es, mi capitán- confirmó éste; cómo su superior que era, debía acatar sus órdenes -se lo agradezco mucho-.

-Me alegra su aceptación, todo sea por nuestro país- refutó Snow -en dos semanas debe estar presente allí; es de su libre disposición llevar a cuántos oficiales necesite-.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que por fin la comunicación se cortó. Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Ravensbrück era a dónde mandaban a las mujeres prisioneras, principalmente a las que estaban sanas y aptas para el trabajo. Allí habían habilitado varios talleres, cómo cestería, costura y confección de tejidos, dónde éstas trabajaban; incluso ya habían empezado las obras de la nueva fábrica de munición y armamento.

Su mente y su vista regresaron de nuevo al fondo del pasillo... no se había olvidado que Katniss seguía ahí; se sentó de un golpe en la silla que estaba detrás de la mesa de su despacho, frotándose la cara una y otra vez... santo dios; no podía dejar de dar vueltas a su mente, recordando lo acontecido hace escasamente uno minutos... ¿qué había hecho?; de nuevo su corazón había ganado la batalla a su mente. Había traicionado sus ideales, había traicionado a su padrastro, que tanto se había preocupado de su educación...había traicionado a su país. Se debatió en silencio todavía unos minutos, fustigándose a si mismo por haberse rendido a sus encantos... no debía volver a pasar, no podía ocurrir de nuevo; ella era judía.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se levantó de manera decidida de la silla, para encaminar sus pasos hasta la habitación dónde aquella ninfa malvada le esperaba, ya vestida y sentada en la orilla de la cama. Retorcía de manera nerviosa sus pequeñas manos, con las que hace sólo unos minutos le había regalado las mejores y más cariñosas caricias que anheló durante tantos años. La miró con detenimiento unos instantes, esperando que sus ojos marrones se encararan con los suyos, hasta que se dio por vencido y tomó la palabra.

-Levántate- le ordenó; el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció al escuchar ese tono de voz, frío y carente de sentimiento alguno -he dicho que te levantes- le repitió otra vez la orden, apretando los dientes de pura frustración y rabia. Katniss se encogió al sentir la mano de Peeta tomar con un poco de fuerza su brazo, haciendo que se levantara de la cama y lo siguiera a trompicones a lo largo del estrecho pasillo.

-¡Para, por favor!- le suplicó ésta, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo -¡me haces daño!-.

-Llamaré a la sargento Clove para que venga a buscarte, y te devuelva con el resto de prisioneras- le explicó, aflojando un poco su agarre.

-Peeta...- susurró ésta, sin poder contener el sollozo que brotó de su garganta -Peeta, por favor...-.

-¿Creías que ésto era una eterna promesa de amor?; escúchame bien, Katniss- llamó su atención, pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre -ésto no debería haber ocurrido- el corazón de la joven se rompió en pedazos al oír esas palabras; una vana esperanza se había hecho dueña de su interior, albergando la idea de que Peeta seguía amándola... en las caricias que el había imprimido, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, no había sólo la necesidad de saciar el deseo; muy por debajo de ellas se encontraban escondidos miles de sentimientos y emociones... y ella lo había creído.

-¿No te importa nada de lo que ha sucedido?- le echó en cara ésta, zafándose de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-¡No debería haber sucedido!- bramó Peeta, haciendo que Katniss se encogiera de nuevo -tú eres judía, y yo...- se quedó callado, ya que la joven le interrumpió.

-Eres un soldado de las SS- terminó ella su frase por él; sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas contemplaban al joven que tantos anhelos y y pesares le habían provocado -y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?- Peeta apartó su vista de ella unos momentos, incapaz de sostenérsela; no podía soportar verla llorar, algo se le partía por dentro... pero se obligó a si mismo a mantener de nuevo esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia; tenía que olvidarse de ella, a cualquier precio.

Katniss mantuvo con valentía la vista; en el fondo era una ilusa, durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo, pensó que las cosas podían cambiar... pero ahora sabía que no había salvación para ella, al igual que para el resto de las chicas judías... su destino estaba escrito, y tonta de ella si pensó que eso iba a cambiar. Sin una palabra más por parte del joven, se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo en silencio.

-Katniss...- la llamó en voz baja; no sabía si no le había escuchado, o si ella no había querido hacerlo.

Preso de la rabia y del caos que se había apoderado de su mente, de un manotazo tiró varias de las carpetas que se amontonaban encima de su mesa, para después llevarse las manos a su cabello, tirando de él en un gesto desesperado...

0o0o0o0o0o0

El aire gélido azotó la cara de Katniss Everdeen mientras emprendía, con pasos lentos y dificultosos, el camino de vuelta al barracón, dónde si duda Annie y las chicas estarían hechas un manojo de nervios. Quería correr, pero la capa de nieve era tal que parecía que sus pies desaparecían, cómo si fueran tragados por la tierra. Si algo tenía claro, es que sus esperanzas e ilusiones se habían quedado unos pasos por detrás, en esa habitación. No estaba arrepentida por lo ocurrido; por un ínfimo espacio de tiempo, ella volvió a ver a ese Peeta que tanto amó, al chico tierno y cariñoso que creció con ella en medio del Tirol austriaco... pero ya nunca volvería, y debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás.

Otra ráfaga de aire gélido impactó de nuevo en su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera que ceñirse aún más, si era posible, el abrigo de paño negro de su madre. Con una mano sostuvo las solapas en torno a su cuello, a la vez que con la otra limpiaba sus mejillas, bañadas en lágrimas... hasta que una voz a su espalda la retuvo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le increpó una voz masculina; comprendió que se trataba de un soldado, y muerta de miedo, se dio suavemente la vuelta. Un chico, probablemente más joven que ella, y ataviado con el mismo uniforme que Peeta, la miraba de manera suspicaz, con la manos en su espalda y el fusible apoyado en su espalda -¡contesta!- la instó, acercándose a ella.

-Vengo de hablar con el teniente Mellark- contestó la joven, tan serena cómo le permitieron sus nervios -la sargento Clove me llevó a su oficina hace un rato-.

-¡Mientes!- gritó de nuevo el oficial, acercándose a ella -¿por qué has salido sin permiso del barracón?- la increpó, acortando la distancia y tomándola con fuerza del brazo -más te vale que me digas la verdad- la amenazó.

-Es la verdad- murmuró Katniss, temblando y llorando, presa de los nervios -pregúntele a la sargento Clove,o al teniente Mellark...- tartamudeó. El joven la siguió observando, suspicaz y desconfiado, hasta que otra voz masculina resonó.

-Suéltela, oficial- la voz de Peeta, firme y autoritaria, llegó a los oídos de Katniss.

-Pero mi teniente- contestó éste, con un deje de inseguridad en su voz -esta mentirosa dice qu...-.

-He dicho que la suelte- siseó de nuevo su superior entre dientes -es una orden, oficial- su subordinado rodó los ojos, pero terminó obedeciendo la orden del teniente; soltó el brazo de Katniss con un movimiento tan brusco que la joven perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas en la nieve.

Peeta miró fijamente, por unos ínfimos segundos, la frágil silueta de la joven en el suelo... quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua, ya que el oficial seguía plantado enfrente suyo. La joven apenas levantó la mirada del suelo mientras se ponía de pie; titubeando unos segundos, decidió para sus adentros que lo mejor que podía hacer era no abrir la boca, levantarse y encaminarse hacia el barracón; las chicas estarían preocupadas, por no hablar de Annie.

El joven de pelo cobrizo la vio alejarse, con pasos torpes; podía ver el ligero temblor que aún recorría el cuerpo de Katniss; cuándo se aseguró de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance, se volvió hacia su subordinado.

-Tenéis órdenes de no tocarlas- le recordó -muchas de esas chicas van a ser enviadas a las fábricas, y desde Berlín nos piden que estén en perfectas condiciones para trabajar-.

-Lo siento mi teniente- se agazapó el oficial -pero esa judía decía que usted la había mandado llamar, y...-.

-No quiero oír sus explicaciones- le cortó Peeta, taladrándole con la mirada -regrese a su puesto- le despidió, con voz fría y monocorde- éste acató de inmediato sus órdenes, llevándose la mano a la frente y haciendo el saludo de rigor.

El corazón de Katniss latía de manera desenfrenada cuándo, unos minutos después, traspasaba el umbral. Al segundo ya tenía los brazos de su prima Annie rodeándola.

-¡Katniss!- su gritó dejó salir el alivio y los nervios que la joven morena había pasado durante más de dos horas -¿qué te han hecho, estás bien?- le preguntó de manera frenética.

-Estoy bien, Annie-la tranquilizó, devolviéndole el abrazo de manera cariñosa. Vio que Johanna y Madge también se acercaban a ella; las cuatro se habían criado juntas, y eran inseparables.

-Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti- sollozó Madge.

-Estoy bien- les repitió de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa que a la joven castaña no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Has estado con Peeta ?- le interrogó Johanna, preocupada. Katniss respiró hondamente para sus adentros; tenía muy claro que no iba a contar nada de lo que había sucedido en esa casa.

-No- mintió lo mejor que pudo -la sargento Clove sólo quería hacerme unas preguntas... referentes a mi salud- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. La hicieron sentarse en el rincón dónde las cuatro dormían, acurrucadas una junto a la otra.

-¿Qué va a ser de nosotras?- sollozó Johanna, con un nudo en la garganta, después de que Katniss contestara a unas pocas preguntas más.

-No lo sé- negó Annie, con pena.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Peeta - sugirió Madge; Katniss la miró con incredulidad.

-Él ya no es el Peeta que conocimos en Landeck- le advirtió -es uno de ellos- desde el instante en que salió de esa pequeña casa, sus sentimientos estaban rotos, olvidados y enterrados.

-Oh, Katniss ...- Annie rodeó con cuidado los hombros de su prima; ella sabía mejor que nadie el daño irreparable que había sufrido el corazón de su prima.

-Pero he oído algo acerca de unas fábricas- musitó ella, pensativa, haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar al joven de ojos verdes de su mente -y ya nos advirtieron que aquí estábamos de paso-.

-¿Creéis que nos mandarán a trabajar allí?- interrogó Madge, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Ojalá supiéramos lo que va a pasar con nosotras- suspiró Johanna, pasando su mano por su larga melena rubia y rizada.

Esa noche, mientras que su prima y amigas habían caído rendidas en un incómodo sueño, los ojos color café de Katniss Everdeen derramaron lágrimas silenciosas; sus pensamientos volaron hacia sus padres, su tío , Henry Cresta, enfermo desde hacía años... y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en él... ¿por qué el destino le había puesto en esa tesitura?; ¿por qué tenían que llevarlas precisamente a ese pueblo polaco, perdido de la mano de dios... justo dónde Peeta estaba destinado?. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta; inquieta por su vida y la de todos los reclusos que estaban allí, sólo rogaba para que se marcharan lo más rápido posible, lejos de ese hombre que, por más que intentaba olvidar y odiar... algo le impedía hacerlo por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días pasaron desde su encuentro, y para alivio de Katniss, Peeta no volvió a llamarla; ni siquiera lo divisó cuándo les permitían salir del maloliente barracón, ya que sus ojos, de manera inconsciente, buscaban su silueta, cosa que le hacía maldecir contra ella misma, por ser tan idiota.

Con un suspiro largo y melancólico, afianzó el nudo del pañuelo que cubría su cabello, pegajoso y sucio, cómo todo su cuerpo, ya que apenas se les permitía ir a un pequeño riachuelo que estaba detrás de su barracón, para poder asearse un poco. De paso aprovechaba esas pequeñas salidas para tratar de encontrar a su madre, pero fue inútil. Las mujeres de mayor edad estaban en el barracón más apartado, y entre esos estaba el de los hombres, separado por vallas alambradas más altas que sus cabezas.

Tanto ellas cómo sus amigas habían observado trasiego de gente, y en la lejanía se oía el traqueteo constante de los trenes; inquieta y nerviosa se preguntaba si su madre habría subido a alguno de ellos, al igual que el resto de las chicas se preguntaban por sus seres queridos... pero apenas se podía vislumbrar nada. Resignada dirigió sus pasos hacia el barracón, pero tuvo que acelerar al ver parados a varios oficiales llamando a la gente, incluso sacando a varias muchachas a trompicones y sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡Vamos, moveros!- increpaba la sargento Clove, con un bufido de impaciencia. Katniss prácticamente voló, para ponerse detrás de Annie y Madge, con Johanna a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró a su amiga, pero sin mirarla.

-No lo sé- le contestó ésta, tragando en seco, ya que un oficial, con un perro enorme pasaba en ese momento justo a su altura; afortunadamente para ellas, pasó de largo, deteniéndose ante Posy, la hija del herrero de Landeck.

-¿Qué es eso que escondes?- le increpó el oficial, viendo que la joven escondía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La joven, bajita cómo Annie, y con una impresionante melena color rubio cenizo, abrió los ojos, debido al miedo.

-Es so... sólo un pañuelo- se excusó la chica, de apenas veinte años.

-Muestrámelo- ojos de la sargento Clove la escudriñaban fijamente, ya que había llegado a la posición de ellos.

-Está manchado, y no tiene demasiada import...- una fuerte bofetada resonó en el ambiente. Posy se llevó las manos a la cara, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-¡Vamos!- bramó el oficial -no tengo ningún problema en cruzarte la cara de nuevo- la amenazó- la joven se llevó sus temblorosas manos al bolsillo, sacando un arrugado y pringoso pañuelo. Clove arqueó una ceja, y cómo no se quedó conforme, registró los bolsillos, sin encontrar nada más.

Katniss y las chicas miraban la escena con nervios contenidos, y suspiraron de alivio al ver que dejaban a la joven en paz. Se preguntó para sus adentros qué pasaba... ¿quizá había llegado el temido momento en el que las iban a trasladar?... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, erizándole la piel... ¿las iban a separar?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz de mando de la sargento Clove.

-En fila- les indicó; las aproximadamente cuarenta jóvenes obedecieron, siguiendo a los oficiales; flanqueadas por lo laterales por soldados con enormes perros de presa, las condujeron hacia una enorme casa blanca, con el tejado de color gris. Katniss la reconoció, a lo largo del camino, la casa dónde estuvo con Peeta , ya que prácticamente estaban pegando la una a la otra. Su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente al distinguir movimiento a través de una ventana... pero ni rastro de él.

Los hombres se quedaron fuera, vigilándolas mientras iban entrando en grupos de seis, escoltadas por otras oficiales femeninas. Dado que ella y su prima y amigas estaban casi al final de la fila, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato, con los pies hundiéndose en la nieve y azotadas por el aire gélido.

-Vosotras- les señaló la sargento Clove, junto con dos chicas más -adentro-. En silencio la siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una habitación con paredes grises. Sólo había un largo banco de madera. Annie y Katniss se miraron, presas de los nervios; Madge sollozaba en silencio, lo mismo que las dos chicas que las acompañaban.

-Quitaos la ropa- le ordenó una de las oficiales -dejadla en el banco- la respiración de las jóvenes se atoró en sus pechos, mirándose las una a las otras con miedo y pánico escrito en sus rostro.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- imploró Annie en voz baja; su prima negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué responderle. De reojo vio cómo Johanna y Madge, con manos temblorosas, se quitaban los abrigos que llevaban, para después ocuparse de los botones de sus blusas.

-Vamos- las apremió Clove, firme pero en un tono de voz normal- viendo el trato que había recibido Posy, y a sabiendas de que era lo mínimo que les podía pasar, acataron las órdenes sin rechistar.

Minutos después las jóvenes, completamente desnudas, fueron separadas y llevadas a distintas habitaciones. Katniss caminaba con paso lento; el suelo estaba helado, y lleno de porquería que se le pegaba a la planta de los pies. Con los brazos trataba inútilmente de cubrir su desnudez, tan sólo sus pechos y esa parte de su bajo vientre tan íntima para todas las mujeres. Entraron a lo que a la joven le pareció una consulta médica, y no se equivocó en absoluto. La sargento Clove permaneció junto a la puerta, con las manos a la espalda. Otra soldado de mediana edad la instó a acercarse mientras se ponía unos gruesos guantes de goma.

Revisaron y manosearon su cuerpo de arriba abajo; le hicieron abrir la boca, metiéndole un palo de madera que le provocó arcadas. Echaron un vistazo a sus encías, a su cabello... palparon todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, sin apenas hacerle preguntas. Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas cuándo esas manos frías, a pesar de los guantes, hurgaron sus pechos sin miramiento alguno. También la auscultaron e hicieron que mirara fijamente a varios puntos, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos una pequeña linterna.

Menos mal que no había espejo alguno en esa habitación, ya que se le habría caído el alma a los pies; siempre fue delgada... pero podía notar los dedos firmes de esa mujer en cada hueso de su cuerpo; en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí recluidas, apenas tomaban un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de leche por la mañana, y unas gachas de avena, siempre frías, a la hora de comer. Por fin el examen terminó, para alivio de la joven, y volvió a cubrir con sus manos todo lo que pudo de su cuerpo.

-Está sana- le dijo la enfermera a la sargento Clove-no se escuchan estertores en el pecho, por lo que se descartan la pulmonía y la tuberculosis- la mujer se dirigió hacia la propia Katniss, para interrogarle -¿alguna enfermedad relevante que padecieras en la niñez?- le preguntó sin mirarla, anotando algo en una hoja; la joven negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Só... solo el sarampión, cuándo era una niña- consiguió contestar; le castañeaban los dientes, y su piel parecía que se iba a tornar de color azul, debido al frío que tenía. La sargento Clove miró en dirección a la doctora o lo que fuera esa mujer, esperando.

-Sin relevancia para el informe; sólo padece el mal que afecta a todas, piojos- le aclaró a ésta. Katniss creyó morir de vergüenza en ese instante... ¿pero que podía esperar?; su pelo caía pegajoso y lacio por sus hombros, sin saber lo que eran el agua y el jabón desde que salió de su casa.

Después de escasos minutos, Katniss se reunió en el vestuario con el resto de las chicas, que respiraron aliviadas al verla entrar por la puerta.

-¿También te han revisado?- le interrogó Johanna mientras se vestían.

-De arriba abajo- le confirmó Katniss; iba a seguir hablando, cuándo la voz de la sargento las interrumpió.

-¡Silencio!- rugió -terminad de vestiros, ¡vamos!- la apremió, chocando ambas manos un par de veces. Las muchachas se afanaron en cumplir las órdenes, frenéticas y nerviosas; para su alivio, simplemente las condujeron hacia el exterior, parando directamente en la cola del almuerzo, ya que era la hora de comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estos son los informes médicos del reconocimiento- Clove le tendió los papeles a Peeta que los estudió por encima; al pasar las hojas vio impreso en uno de ellos el nombre de sus desdichas, Katniss Everdeen,. nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1915, en Landeck, Austria. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pasó por alto el informe, dejando la pila encima de la mesa.

-¿Están todas sanas y aptas para trabajar?- le interrogó.

-La mayoría; hay varios casos de tisis y pulmonía... pero en general, están sanas- corroboró la sargento Clove. Peeta bebió un sorbo de su taza de café, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Firmaré las autorizaciones, Clove- le dijo Peeta -el traslado debe realizarse en un plazo de tres días-.

-¿Crees que Ravensbrück será un buen destino para nosotros?- le preguntó, inquieta. Clove era una sobrina de Plutarch, su padrastro. Los padres de la joven murieron siendo ella una adolescente, por lo que Plutarch y Kate , madre de Peeta, la acogieron en su casa. Pero en esos años, Peeta estaba interno en el colegio, y después pasó directamente a la Academia militar, por lo que apenas habían convivido, salvo en los permisos y en las vacaciones. Su relación se podría decir que era cordial y amable, pero no imperaba entre ellos cariño de hermanastros. Nadie allí sabía de su parentesco, y por supuesto, nada sabía la joven acerca del pasado común de Peeta y Katniss

-Estaremos cerca de casa- le recordó Peeta -nosotros partimos dentro de dos días- sólo ella, de los oficiales que estaban allí, le acompañaba a su nuevo destino.

-Lo prepararé todo- afirmó ella; Peeta ni siquiera la miró, por lo que ella interpretó la orden, dejándole sólo en su despacho.

Volvió a coger el montón de informes; conocía a la mayoría de las chicas... y sus ojos mostraron una expresión de melancolía al ver el nombre de Annie Cresta, Johanna Masen, Madge Underseen ...ellas fueron las silenciosas y emocionadas testigos de su amor adolescente por Katniss.

Frustrado y rabioso consigo mismo, los lanzó despectivamente a la mesa, haciendo que alguno se cayera en el proceso. Levantándose de su confortable sillón de cuero, caminó hacia la ventana, con las manos en la espalda, enfocando su vista hacia el paisaje desangelado y frío... es sus manos estaba el destino de esas jóvenes... una tarea que se le antojaba grande y pesada. Su vista giró hacia la entrada principal, dónde los reclusos hacían cola para la comida.

Su corazón vibró de manera involuntaria al ver a Katniss esperando su turno; se abrazaba a Annie, en un intento vano por parte de ambas de darse un poco de calor. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por el pañuelo, el cual también le ocupaba de tapar la mayor parte de su rostro.

En un impulso brusco, regresó de nuevo a la mesa, buscando frenético los informes de esas cuatro jóvenes. Tenía claro que debía sacarla de su corazón... pero también debía asegurarse de que Katniss no revelara nada de su pasado común, ni de lo ocurrido hacía a penas dos días. Ellas no eran tontas, y aunque el joven sabía que no dirían nada, estampó su firma en los espacios necesarios, indicando también el destino de las chicas.

-Que Dios me ayude- clamó para sus adentros... iba a ser la peor de las torturas para él... ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que ha calado tanto en tu vida... en tu alma... viéndola a diario?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Apenas tres días después de esa inexplicable revisión, las chicas dormían en el estrecho jergón de paja, en una de las esquinas del barracón. Ambas estaban acurrucadas las unas junto a las otras, pero el ladrido incesante de unos perros y unas voces hicieron que Johanna y Madge abrieran los ojos, asustadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Katniss, somnolienta y rascándose los ojos. El resto del barracón iba llenándose de murmullos y gritos ahogados.

-¡En pie!- las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entrando por ellas unos oficiales que no habían visto hasta el momento. Todas obedecieron sin rechistar, y a pasos apresurados las condujeron hacia el exterior.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntaba Annie.

-Qué más da- se encogió de hombros una de las pocas chicas que Katniss y las demás no reconocieron al llegar -vamos a morir de todas maneras- susurró ahogando un sollozo.

El corazón de Katniss se estrujó al ver que las conducían de nuevo al maloliente tren que las había llevado a Szczecin, hacía apenas una semana. Con los ojos aguados, y con un certero empujón por parte de uno de los soldados, subió de nuevo al vagón, acurrucándose alrededor de sus amigas... y rezando todo lo que sabían, por su incierto destino.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2: Descenso a los infiernos_

El caos y el ajetreo de la ciudad de Berlín envolvió a Peeta nada más apearse del vagón y poner un pie en el anden. La estación central de Berlín oeste, llamada_Zoologischer Garten, _debido a que se encontraba pegando al parque zoológico y a los jardines botánicos de la capital alemana, le recibió metida de lleno en las vísperas de las fiestas navideñas. Adornos y guirnaldas colgaban de las paredes, haciendo que en esos días la guerra en la que estaban inmersos se detuviera y quedara en un segundo plano.

Mirando a su alrededor y abrochándose los dorados botones de su abrigo verde, y afianzando bien la gorra de su uniforme militar, ya que el viento era considerable, tomó su pequeña maleta de piel marrón, asegurándola en su mano y dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia la salida, en busca de un taxi. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de su garganta cuándo, después de dar la dirección al chófer, el automóvil echó a andar; llevaba más de seis meses sin poder ir a su casa, y necesitaba ver a su madre.

A través de la ventanilla observó con detenimiento el ambiente que imperaba en la ciudad; las banderas de fondo rojo, con la esvástica nazi, colgaban en la mayoría de los balcones y estaban impresas en todos los carteles, y contrastaban con la decoración de los escaparates, rebosantes de los colores verde y rojo oscuro, tan característicos de la navidad. Los ciudadanos alemanes paseaban de manera distendida por las calles; madres con sus pequeños de la mano, parejas jóvenes disfrutando de la música callejera, padres de familia cargados hasta los topes de paquetes envueltos con lazos...

Se recostó de nuevo en el asiento, cerrando los ojos por unos ínfimos instantes; a su mente vinieron imágenes de él, siendo niño, disfrutando de la navidad en su casa de Landeck, con su madre y su padre, riendo felices en torno a la mesa, el día de la cena de nochebuena, o recordando cómo de la mano de su padre, iban en busca de un abeto para ponerlo en el salón... pero desde que él murió, jamás volvió a disfrutar de estas familiares fiestas.

Su padre... aunque se lo guardara para sus adentros, pensaba en él más de lo que gente se imaginaba; un fogonazo de recuerdos pasó por su cabeza. Por un momento regresó a su feliz niñez, y parecía que oía las risas y los comentarios ingeniosos de su padre, hablando de manera distendida y animada con Charles Everdeen

; las diferentes religiones que ambos profesaban jamás fue un impedimento para que entre los dos hombres se forjara una sincera y estrecha amistad.

Otras imágenes surcaron su mente, en las cuales una niña de tez pálida y larga cabellera castaña huía de él, riendo de manera escandalosa y mostrando su desdentada sonrisa... pero abrió los ojos de manera apresurada, haciendo que esos ojos color chocolate se esfumaran de su mente, de manera inmediata.

Si su padre levantara la cabeza, probablemente se sentiría horrorizado y decepcionado; si él supiera todo lo que habían descubierto acerca de los judíos, no habría dudado un sólo segundo en luchar en pos del mantenimiento de su país, y de todos los alemanes dispersos en el mundo.

Por fin, después de lo que le parecieron horas, el taxi paró frente a un precioso parque, que daba nombre a la calle dónde estaba el elegante e imponente edificio dónde su madre y su marido habían fijado su residencia.

-Hemos llegado, señor- le informó el taxista, volviendo su cabeza para mirarle -Bertott Brencht Platz, 16- le recalcó la dirección.

-Gracias- contestó -Peeta -¿cuánto le debo?-.

-Cuatro marcos con nueve chelines- le informó éste. El joven buscó en su cartera y bolsillos, para después tenderle los billetes y unas pocas monedas.

-Gracias oficial-Peeta ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle su rango militar -que pase una feliz navidad-.

-Lo mismo para usted- replicó éste, serio pero amable.

-¡_Hiel Hitler!- _le despidió el chófer, levantando el brazo derecho, con la mano extendida y la palma de la mano hacia abajo.

-_Hiel Hitler- _le devolvió Peeta el saludo, pero sin levantar el brazo. Los civiles alemanes habían adquirido la costumbre de saludar así a los soldados... aunque para el joven Mellark no tuviera sentido alguno; para él ese saludó sólo estaba destinado para el Führer y los más altos cargos del gobierno.

Empezaban a caer tímidos copos de nieve, así que apresuró los escasos diez pasos para adentrarse en el lujoso portal; una vieja voz amiga lo saludó con cariño.

-¡Joven Peeta!- exclamó un hombre de pelo canoso, vestido con uniforme gris -bienvenido a casa-.

-Me alegro de verle, Beete- lo saludó éste, de manera afectuosa; Beete era el portero del bloque de pisos, y lo conocía desde que, a la edad de ocho años, se mudaron a Berlín -¿cómo está su familia?- inquirió.

-Todos bien- le relató -gracias a dios, tanto mi esposa cómo yo tenemos un trabajo y un techo dónde vivir- se paró, haciendo una pausa -y eso, en estos tiempos de guerra, es un lujo- suspiró.

-Vivimos una época complicada y difícil- le dio la razón el teniente Mellark.

-¿Es cierto que nuestras tropas avanzan hacia el sureste, y que Dinamarca y los Países Bajos van a declarar la rendición?- le interrogó el hombre.

-Yo no estoy en el frente, Beete; probablemente tú sepas más que yo- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Las noticias llegaban con cuentagotas al pueblo polaco dónde había pasado los últimos seis meses; por supuesto que algo sabía, pero esquivó el tema con cortesía... no quería hablar de la guerra. El hombre bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, joven Peeta- se disculpó. Éste le dio una palmada en el hombro, y dejaron a un lado el tema político, charlando de otros temas más alegres hasta que el ascensor llegó a la planta baja.

Nada más poner un pie en el rellano del segundo piso, la sonrisa amable y cariñosa de Sae le esperaba, con la puerta de su casa abierta. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años, que trabajaba en su casa desde antes de que él viniera al mundo.

-¡Sae!- exclamó ilusionado, abrazándola con cariño.

-Mi niño- susurró ésta -no sabes lo que te hemos extrañado-.

-Y yo a todos vosotros- contestó el joven -¿cómo está mamá?- le preguntó ansioso, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rechoncha mujer y adentrándose en el lujoso y espacioso piso.

-Estos días mucho más animada- le explicó ella -tiene muchísimas ganas de verte, y eso ha hecho que esté entretenida, preparando tu llegada-.

-¿Y sus pulmones?- siguió preguntando -¿qué ha dicho el doctor Rohmer?-.

-La última bronquitis la dejó muy débil, al no estar totalmente recuperada de la pulmonía que sufrió en primavera- le contó, pesarosa -y los medicamentos que le recetaron, para ayudarla respirar, no terminan de sentarle bien- Peeta tomó aire pesadamente, intentando digerir las noticias... su pobre madre, siempre tan débil.

-¿Y Plutarch?- le interrogó de nuevo a la mujer, adquiriendo un tono serio.

-Salió de viaje hace dos días; dijo que volvería a tiempo para la cena- le explicó; una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro del joven, conocía a la perfección esos viajes de su padrastro, pero decidió morderse la lengua en presencia de Sae.

-Dame tu maleta; tu habitación ya está preparada. La llevaré allí, ve a ver a tu madre- le animó, con una sonrisa que apenas le llegó a los ojos.

-Gracias Sae- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dedicarle a nadie.

Dándole su abrigo y su pequeña maleta, atravesó el inmenso salón y se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacia el dormitorio. Llamó con suavidad, pero al no obtener respuesta dedujo que su madre estaba dormida. La puerta chirrió con suavidad al abrirla.

La imagen de Kate, su adorada madre, apareció frente a sus ojos. Respiraba tranquila y dormitaba en paz acostada en la cama, con un chal de punto blanco cubriéndole los hombros. Peete se acercó en el más sumo de los silencios, acercando una silla y sentándose justo en el borde de la cama. Estudió con detenimiento la palidez de su rostro, y las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos verdes, ahora cerrados... la última vez que la vio también estaba pálida; pero ese tinte blanquecino en su rostro ahora estaba mucho más acentuado.

Con suavidad tomó una de sus manos... pudo notar los huesos a través de su carne, señal de que cada día estaba más débil. Kate abrió los ojos ante tal suave caricia, y se cristalizaron, debido a la alegría.

-Hijo mío- sonrió emocionada, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Madre- murmuró en voz baja, levantándose de la silla y acercando el delgado cuerpo a sus brazos.

-Por fin estás en casa, ¿por qué no me despertado Sae?- se preguntó en voz alta, todavía abrazando a su hijo.

-No te preocupes mamá, tienes que descansar todo lo que puedas- le recordó con una sonrisa, apoyándola de nuevo en las almohadas y tomando asiento a su vera -¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Hoy mucho mejor- sonrió ella, tomando la mano de Peeta; la pequeña mentira piadosa fue interceptada por su hijo... estaba tan débil y delicada -¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-.

-Después de la comida de navidad, debo partir de inmediato hacia mi nuevo destino- le explicó, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Ravensbrück- susurró ella, con el ceño fruncido; el joven evitó la mirada de su madre... no quería hablar de los sucesos que habían acontecido en esos últimos días.

-Voy a supervisar las fábricas- le contó, de manera escueta.

-Al menos estarás cerca de casa- exclamó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La conversación entre madre e hijo transcurrió por otros derroteros, si bien cabe, ellos nunca hablaban de política entre ellos. Su madre nunca cuestionó su ingreso en la Academia militar, pero tampoco le había preguntado acerca de su gran sueño, la música. Cuándo llevaban un buen rato conversando, Sae irrumpió en la habitación, cargada con una bandeja con té y las famosas y tradicionales galletas de navidad _lebkuchen, _las favoritas de Peeta desde que tenía uso de razón.

Dado que Plutarch no estaba, los tres merendaron en la habitación de Kate, ya que no Peeta ni Sae permitieron que se levantara y se enfriara; el joven respiró el olor del té con ese toque especial que sólo en su casa sabían darle, y las deliciosas galletas... en verdad necesitaba regresar con los suyos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero dos días después, el ambiente se tensó en esa casa cuándo Kate, Peeta y Sae esperaban sentados a la mesa, decorada para la ocasión y repleta hasta los topes con los platos típicos de la cena de nochebuena, que Dora había preparado con tanto ahínco. El joven y la buena mujer no sabían hacia dónde mirar, a la vez que Kate suspiraba inquieta, mirando el reloj una y otra vez.

-El tren se habrá retrasado- lo disculpaba, pero Peeta no podía esconder la rabia y el enfado; sabía de sobra que su padrastro estaría con alguna de sus amantes... de nuevo en la Nochebuena de 1939 se repetía la evidencia.

-Debería estar en casa con su familia- siseó entre dientes.

-Peeta..- le suplicó su madre; Sae, incómoda con la situación, se disculpó con un ligero carraspeo, alegando que metería el pavo de nuevo en el horno, para que no se enfriara. Cuándo madre e hijo se quedaron solos en el comedor, Kate clavó sus ojos en Peeta, visiblemente enfadada.

-No lo disculpes- masculló cabreado, arrastrando la silla y levantándose.

-Cariño... -suspiró Kate -no te enfades con Plutarch-.

-¿No te importa dónde esté?- le reclamó éste -¿te da igual que esté con su amante?- los ojos de su madre se aguaron; ella sabía que Plutarch le engañaba desde hacía varios años, y que buscaba en otras mujeres lo que ella, debido a su enfermedad, ya no podía darle... pero no quería que su hijo se mortificara con eso.

-Él me dijo que iba de viaje por trabajo, y yo le creo- contestó ella, sacando un poco de fuerza y con fingido aplomo. Pudo oír rechinar los dientes de su hijo, pero no se dio por vencida -seguro que se habrá retrasado; podemos cenar nosotros- exclamó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Mamá...- suspiró Peeta, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Te vas mañana después de comer; por favor hijo- le imploró ella -disfrutemos de la cena nosotros tres- éste negó con la cabeza... pero no quería ver a su madre triste, por lo que se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano.

-Voy a avisar a Sae- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora;Kate se lo agradeció en silencio, regresándole una pequeña sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento.

La mujer suspiró aliviada a ver a su hijo salir del comedor, en dirección a la cocina. Su pequeño seguía siendo muy celoso de su intimidad... pero ella sabía que algo le ocurría; había estado muy ausente estos dos días anteriores. Aunque él y Plutarch no estuvieran muy unidos, lo único que pedía era que pudieran convivir en paz, y un mínimo de tolerancia el uno con el otro.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si Plutarch llegaba antes de que él se fuera, y deseó, por todos los medios, que ambos no se cruzaran

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero el capitán Plutarch tampoco llegó a comer; Peeta no pudo evitar percatarse de la tristeza, incrustada ya de manera permanente en los ojos de su madre; pero tuvo que disimular, e intentó alegrar a su madre, llamando su atención con charlas triviales y amenas. Después de una estupenda y copiosa comida, a cargo de paladear con deleite un café expreso bien cargado, junto con el típico vino con especias, oGlühwein_, _que se servía en todas las casas alemanas en esas señaladas fechas, Peeta se dirigió a su habitación, para cambiar sus pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca por su uniforme de teniente de las SS.

Se cambió rápido, sin querer mirar a su alrededor, sin querer empezar a añorar su hogar, ya que tendría por delante meses para hacerlo. Se aseguró de cerrar su maleta, no sin antes comprobar que la foto de boda de sus padres estaba en ella.

-Te traigo panecillos de pasas y galletas- la voz de Sae, parada en el umbral, hizo que se girara -dios sabe cómo comerás allí- refunfuñó entre dientes; el joven sonrió, tomando los paquetes y metiéndolos en la maleta.

-Gracias- le dijo, con una sonrisa. La mujer se acercó a su posición, poniéndole bien las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Peeta?- le preguntó Sae, con precaución, pero dándole una sonrisa dulce.

-La salud de mamá- contestó -y su estado de ánimo-.

-Pero eso es algo que sabes que siempre ha sido así- objetó la mujer -y sé que algo más esta bullendo en esa cabeza tuya- el joven frunció el ceño -te conozco casi igual o mejor que tu madre, jovencito; recuerda que te puse el primer pañal- éste suspiró, sopesando si contarle o no a Sae su encuentro con Katniss. Ella la conocía, por supuesto, de cuándo vivían todavía en Landeck.

-No es nada, Sae la tranquilizó -simplemente me preocupa mi nuevo puesto- se excusó; sabía que ella no le contaría nada a su padrastro, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-¿Seguro?- insistió; Peeta afirmó con la cabeza, pero cuándo iba a hablar de nuevo, la voz que no le apetecía escuchar llegó a sus oídos.

-Café, Sae- la voz grave y autoritaria de su padrastro hizo que tanto Peeta cómo la buena mujer se giraran.

-Ven a despedirte antes de que te vayas- le susurró la mujer, antes de darse la vuelta -enseguida señor, ¿lo tomará en su despacho?-.

-En el salón, Sae- respondió; la mujer asintió con la cabeza, para después dejarlos solos.

Peeta miró a su padrastro, plantado delante suyo con una arrogante sonrisa, demostrando que le importaba un pimiento la salud de su mujer, y la familia de la que tanto alardeaba. Su pelo, rubio cómo el centeno, estaba impecablemente peinado hacia atrás; era casi tan alto cómo él... y sus ojos, azules cómo los de Clove, destilaban hielo de lo fríos que eran. Aunque ya sobrepasada los cincuenta años, se conservaba joven, y su porte militar era regio.

-Peeta- saludó.

-Señor- respondió su hijo, llevándose una mano a la frente, haciendo el saludo militar de rigor.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado estos días en casa- le dijo, andando unos pasos, con las manos a la espalda; paró frente a la ventana; aunque apenas eran las seis de la tarde, afuera estaba tan oscuro cómo si fuera medianoche -¿cómo está mi sobrina?- preguntó, haciendo alusión a Clove.

-Ella está bien; no le dieron permiso para venir a casa, pero vendrá en cuánto se lo concedan- le informó.

-Ese es uno de los inconvenientes de servir a tu país- le corrigió, siempre con ese tono carente de sentimientos -y más ahora, que es cuándo tenemos una labor ardua para con nuestra gente-Peeta se quedó en silencio, escuchando los discursos de tanto le gustaba dar -Ravensbrück es un buen destino para ti; estarás cerca de casa... pero también es un cargo de mucha responsabilidad-.

-Lo sé- afirmó éste.

-Snow y yo hemos negociado mucho para que te concedieran ese puesto; espero seas merecedor de ello... al igual que esperamos, no nos defraudes- se dio la vuelta, sometiendo al hijo de su mujer a una mirada escrutadora -haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, sin importar las consecuencias-.

-Simplemente haré mi trabajo lo mejor posible y eso, de momento, es asegurarme de que las fábricas de Ravensbrück produzcan a pleno rendimiento-.

-Es loable tu empeño- Peeta no sabía si se estaba burlando o hablando en serio -no tengas compasión de ellos; esa gente eran los que querían robar la riqueza del país, destruirnos... es hora de que obtengan su merecido- masculló, con todo el odio que profesaba a todo lo que tuviera relación con la población judía.

Quería decirle tantas cosas... desde pequeño anhelaba el cariño que su padre, Peeta Mellark, le prodigaba. Cuándo su madre le anunció que se volvía a casar, se alegró de que ella recuperara la ilusión. La muerte de su padre había sido un golpe durísimo para ambos... y sólo esperó que Plutarch le quisiera la mitad de lo que su progenitor de adoraba. Al principio se enfadó con él, por mandarle a un severo internado de Munich, y apartarle de su hogar y de lo que más quería en esa época.

Pero allí se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en su país con los judíos... y poco a poco fue comprendiendo ciertos comentarios que salían de la boca del capitán Plutarch. Pensó que siguiendo sus pasos conseguiría un poco de afecto por su parte, y haría que él se sintiera orgulloso de él... pero apenas mostró emoción alguna, alegando que cómo todo hombre alemán de bien, debía servir a su país.

Pero el asunto de su madre, su manera tan fría de tratarla, sin preocuparse de su quebradiza salud... eso no podía perdonárselo. Era de dominio público que su padre era cliente asiduo de los burdeles más lujosos de la ciudad, aparte de dos mujeres a las que mantenía a todo tren.

-¿Por qué no cenaste con nosotros?- le espetó, intentando parecer sereno -mamá se llevó un tremendo disgusto-.

-Un imprevisto hizo que retrasara mi viaje de vuelta- le explicó, de manera monocorde -y esas explicaciones se las daré a tu madre, no a ti- la mirada que le dedicó, llena de silenciosas advertencias, hizo que la rabia bulliera en el interior del joven, pero la voz de su padrastro habló de nuevo -debes irte, vas a perder el tren-.

Ni siquiera se dijeron adiós; Plutarch observó la imponente figura del hijo de su esposa, tomando su maleta en una mano y el abrigo en otra, abandonando la habitación en busca de su madre y de Dora para decirles adiós... tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él, pero era joven, débil y vulnerable. A pesar de que sus calificaciones eran excelentes, tanto en el internado cómo en la Academia militar, había algo en él que fallaba, y algo le faltaba para llegar a ser un soldado duro y autoritario... y eso le decepcionaba sobremanera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que las volvieran a subir a esos apestosos y atestados vagones, abandonando Szczecin para dirigirse dios sabía dónde. A veces el tren paraba, pero por más que se asomaban a las pequeñas rendijas apenas podían ver nada, más que filas y filas de gente desfilando y siendo introducidas en los vagones vacíos.

El olor de toda esa marea humana, unida al traqueteo incesante, hizo que Madge y Annie vomitaran varias veces, al igual que les pasó a otras chicas. Aunque el frío era extremo, dejaron el pequeño ventanuco abierto para intentar ventilar la pequeña estancia lo más que se pudiera.

Ninguna tenía ganas de hablar; todas ellas lloraban para sus adentros, preguntándose qué sería de ellas, dónde estarían sus padres, sus hermanos, maridos, novios...

La cabeza y la conciencia de Katniss se reprendían mentalmente; todavía no entendía que le había ocurrido; había sido ver a Peeta y olvidarse de todo y de todos... pero cómo él mismo dijo, no debería haber sucedido. Había sido un error, y esa frase, por muy pequeña que fuera, le desgarraba el corazón. Pero ya no lo volvería a ver, su corazón guardaría de nuevo todos los recuerdos felices, incluyendo ese día en el que ambos hicieron el amor, llevándoselos con ella a dónde quieran que fueran, incluso si su destino era la muerte.

Sus ojos pugnaban por permanecer abiertos, pero lentamente se iban cerrando, sucumbiendo al cansancio y las emociones de los días pasados. Pero poco duró su descanso, ya que apenas unos minutos después, el tren fue aminorando su velocidad, hasta que al fin, se detuvo por completo. Las jóvenes que llenaban el vagón apenas se movieron, ya que suponían que sería una de las paradas... pero el chirrido de la enorme puerta de acero hizo que muchas de ellas se levantaran sobresaltadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frenética Annie, mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece que hemos vuelto a parar- le dijo Katniss, protegiéndose con su abrigo del intenso frío. Madge dio un respingo al escuchar una voz de mujer, dando órdenes a pleno pulmón.

-¡Arriba!- todas las chicas que aún permanecían saltadas ahogaron los sollozos, pero obedecieron inmediatamente. Varios oficiales, tanto hombres cómo mujeres, se pusieron a ambos lados de la rampa que habían instalado, para que pudieran bajar.

-¡Moveros!- les instó un oficial, apuntándolas con su arma; Katniss y Johanna se abrazaron, muertas de miedo, ya que justo, ellas estaban frente a él.

A trompicones consiguieron bajar del vagón, formando en filas tal cómo ya estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo. Tres oficiales por vagón se encargaron de pasar por medio de las mujeres; en el grupo de Katniss un chico tomaba notas, siguiendo unos pasos por detrás a otros dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer.

Después de casi media hora de pie, soportando el agua nieve que había empezado a caer apenas unos minutos antes, por fin alguien habló.

-Grupos A, B y C- ordenó una mujer de facciones delicadas, y con el pelo rizado y rubio rojizo, señalando con los dedos las pequeñas formaciones de chicas, entre ellas dónde se encontraban Katniss y su prima y amigas -andando-.

Lentamente las condujeron hacia lo que parecía, un grupo de cobertizos... pero al estar oscuro apenas distinguieron nada, más que edificios y casitas de un sólo piso. Traspasaron una verja de hierro, de más de dos metros de altura, custodiadas por soldados armados. Gracias a los potentes focos que iluminaban la entrada, la joven pudo leer con claridad _Arbeit macht frei..._

-El trabajo libera- leyó Madge en voz alta, sonriendo con amargura... ¿acaso las iban a emplear?...

Las condujeron hacia una habitación, iluminada con potentes bombillas; varias mujeres esperaban detrás de unas mesas, llenas de papeles. Todas ellas llevaban pañuelos en la cabeza.

-En fila de a uno- les ordenó la mujer que había dividido los , Annie y el resto miraban de un lado a otro del cuarto, sin entender una sola palabra. Cuándo llegó su turno, una mujer de mediana edad le preguntó el nombre.

- Katniss Everdeen- respondió ella, con los dientes castañeando a causa del frío que tenía. Revolviendo unos papeles, le dio una especie de ficha, que tuvo que entregar en la siguiente mesa, dónde lo sellaron. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su prima, conteniendo una mueca de dolor y percatándose de que le hacían algo en el brazo.

Pero pudo comprobarlo ella misma, cuándo después de dar el papel, de manera brusca le subieron la manga del abrigo y de la blusa, dejando desnudo su antebrazo derecho. Allí una chica joven se lo agarró con fuerza a la superficie de madera, mientras que con un punzón grabó en su piel una letra, seguida de cuatro números. Contuvo las lágrimas al sentir esa gruesa aguja rasgar su piel, dejando impresa con su sangre esa extraña cifra... A-3658.

-Moveros- les indicó uno de los oficiales; era muy alto, moreno y musculoso, y sus ojos color avellana miraban con asco y repugnancia a las jóvenes. Poniéndose de nuevo en fila, entraron en otra estancia, dónde descubrieron con horror cómo les pedían que se quitaran la ropa.

-Zapatos en ese montón; la ropa enfrente- les iban indicando; incluso las obligaron a quitarse los pañuelos de la cabeza, y la ropa interior. Katniss temblaba, a la vez que abrazaba su cuerpo, intentando cubrirse lo más que podía, sobre todo sus pechos.

-¿Qué nos están haciendo?- susurró Annie, sorbiéndose las lágrimas. Su prima negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

-Dios...- sollozó Johanna, rascándose la cabeza; la falta de agua se notaba; estaban sucias, y les picaba la cabeza.

-Vaya...- el oficial moreno se acercó a ella, sonriendo con socarronería -una judía rubia... ¿es tu pelo natural, o te lo teñiste para pasar desapercibida?- la sondeó con crueldad. La joven se quedó estática, muerta de miedo y sin saber qué decir. Al no obtener palabra de ella, la abofeteó con fuerza; Katniss y las demás cerraron los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas.

-E... es mío... nat... natural- consiguió responder Madge, llevando su mano a su mejilla, roja e inflamada.

-Lástima de cabello- exclamó la oficial de pelo rubio rojizo, llevándose las manos al corazón, en un patético gesto de burla -ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él, ¿verdad, Cato?- se dirigió al y Annie se miraron, sin entender una sola palabra... pero cuándo entraron a la siguiente habitación, después de dejar los anillos u otras alhajas que llevaran encima, en unas pequeñas cajas, comprendieron a la perfección las palabras de la joven oficial, que respondía al nombre de Alma Coim.

Sentadas en unas largas bancas de madera, contemplaron horrorizadas el panorama; había cinco chicas sentadas, y las estaban cortando el pelo. Los ojos de Annie volvieron a derramar lágrimas cuándo la hicieron sentarse; Katniss lo hizo lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, tapando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo.

-Ponte recta- le increpó un hombre por detrás de ella, blandiendo unas enormes tijeras en su mano. Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió un fuerte tirón en su pelo, haciendo que su cabeza se irguiese. Frente a sus ojos comenzaron a caer largos mechones castaños, cuyo destino final era el suelo; alguno caía encima de sus muslos.

Katniss cerró los ojos, queriendo borrar la imagen que enfocaban sus ojos; se sentía vulnerable, ahí sentada, desnuda y humillada; ni a los animales se les trataba así, dejándoles sin dignidad. Poco a poco sintió frío en su nuca, y se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba desapareciendo por completo. Los ruidos de los tijeretazos se hundían en sus tímpanos, y ya empezaba a notar las puntas clavársele a veces en el cuero cabelludo, señal de que su cabello apenas medía ya un par de centímetros. A todas se lo estaban dejando tan corto cómo era posible.

-Arriba- le indicó el hombre que le había cortado su larga cabellera castaña; la joven reaccionó, saliendo de su letargo y dirigiéndose al lado de Annie y de sus amigas. Ninguna dijo nada, pero todas tenían los ojos rojos; las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo consolador, en medio de los sollozos y lágrimas de las otras jóvenes que estaban allí.

De nuevo a trompicones las dirigieron a una habitación húmeda, dónde las dieron una breve ducha con agua fría. La piel de Katniss ya empezaba a ponerse morada, el frío era intenso; apenas pudieron secarse, y tuvieron que volver a hacer cola, tiritando y tosiendo, hasta que llegaron a otra habitación. Katniss echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando a todas aquellas chicas... después de quitarles su personalidad, todas parecían tan frágiles, tan iguales, ahí desnudas y muertas de frío... de manera tímida llevó su temblorosa mano a su cabeza, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo; su pelo era tan corto que pinchaba la palma de sus manos; Annie lloraba en silencio... siempre había sido muy presumida, y la humillación estaba patente en su cara.

Cuándo las ordenaron avanzar, tiritando de frío, Katniss seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, acariciando su cabeza... cuándo levantó la vista, su corazón se paró. Frente a ellas estaba Peeta,con la manos por detrás de su espalda, mirando al grupo de jóvenes sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos. No podía creerlo... su pesadilla no la abandonaba... ¿es que acaso no la habían humillado bastante, al igual que al resto de sus compañeras?... ¿no tenía bastante castigo, que encima tendría que convivir con su mayor pesadilla?.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos breves segundos... aunque exteriormente no cambió el rictus que imperaba en la cara del joven teniente Mellark, su corazón dio un vuelco al toparse con esos pozos color marrón chocolate, ahora mucho más resaltados en su delgado y fino rostro. Katniss apartó su vista, incapaz de mirarle a la cara; por suerte, Peeta habló con la oficial Con, para después abandonar la habitación.

A cada una le asignaron una especie de camisón, ancho y de tela recia, con rayas verticales azules y blancas; cosido en el pecho, bien visible, había una tira blanca, con el mismo número que les habían grabado en el brazo, y justo encima, una pequeña estrella de David, de color amarillo... el distintivo de su pueblo. Una chaqueta y unos calcetines de lana, así cómo unos zuecos de madera completaron el atuendo, así cómo un pañuelo de la misma tela que el camisón, para poder cubrirse la cabeza.

-Vestiros- la voz del soldado que había golpeado a Madge resonó -¡deprisa!- bramó. Aunque había otros soldados de sexo masculino, ya apenas les importaban a las jóvenes que miraran sus cuerpos desnudos y expuestos... simplemente querían que toda estaba pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuándo la última tanda de chicas abandonó el lugar, el teniente Mellark se dirigió a su despacho; todavía impresionado por la imagen de Katniss... pero era lo que el ego de esas jóvenes se merecía, pensaba para sus adentros, auto imponiendo todas y cada una de las creencias e ideologías que defendían. Pasó por la sala dónde les habían cortado el pelo, ya vacía tanto de prisioneras cómo de oficiales. Todavía no habían barrido, y los montones de pelo se acumulaban en el suelo; sin querer pisó uno de ellos.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se tuvo que sentar para poder retirar los que se le habían pegado a la suela de la bota... pero su atención se fijó en un mechón largo, de color castaño, que a la luz de las bombillas adquiría un tono mate rojizo. Invadido por un impulso, lo tomó entre sus dedos, preguntándose si pertenecería a Katniss... nunca la había visto tan desvalida y temerosa; cerrando los ojos, recordó cuándo él peinaba con sus dedos esa espesa melena, tan suave... pero lo que el llamaba cordura llegó de nuevo a su mente, meneando la cabeza y tirando de nuevo la pequeña masa de pelo con fuerza al suelo.

Iba a olvidarla, cómo sea la iba a arrancar de sus pensamientos... se prometió para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

historia de sarah chris cullen

Capítulo 3: El trabajo libera

Ahogando los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, Katniss se puso ese horrible atuendo que les fue asignado. Annie y sus amigas la miraban con pena y dolor, pero no sabían qué decirle para poder ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Esa especie de camisón a rayas que les habían proporcionado al menos era de tela gruesa, pero estaba segura de que iban a pasar un frío tremendo. Las medias, hechas de una lana tosca, le producían picores en su piel... pero al menos abrigaban; acurrucándose en la chaqueta de la misma tela, que le quedaba un poco grande, esperó a que las demás terminaran de vestirse y a que las ordenaran moverse. La joven castaña echó un vistazo a su alrededor; parecían colegialas, todas vestidas igual. Todas se habían puesto, lo primero de todo, el pañuelo en la cabeza, entre suspiros y miradas de pena, en un intento por ocultar la humillación y la vergüenza; ella nunca había sido presumida en exceso, pero su mata de cabello castaño le proporcionaba, por así decirlo, seguridad y refugio para esconder las emociones que sus expresivos gestos solían delatar... pero ahora se sentía desnuda y desprotegida.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Madge en un imperceptible murmullo y poniéndose a su lado. El suspiro lastimoso que salió de su garganta le confirmó que no.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- exclamó Katniss a entre dientes.

-Puede que él nos haya mandado aquí aposta, o que le hayan trasladado- enumeró su amiga, hablando entre susurros.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- le reclamó ésta -está visto que a esta gente no le importamos nada, somos un estorbo para la sociedad- le rechinaron los dientes al pronunciar esas palabras... ¿por qué su pesadilla no terminaba?... ¿qué pretendía Peeta , mandándola allí?; demasiadas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta.

-¿Crees qu...- la disimulada conversación se vio interrumpida cuándo el soldado moreno y corpulento se acercó a ellas, mirándolas fijamente con una ceja alzada. Los ojos de Cato vagaban por el cuerpo y las facciones de Madge; alta, bien proporcionada y con rasgos angelicales... pero había algo en la otra muchacha que tampoco estaba nada mal; quizá la nariz demasiado respingona, y el labio inferior demasiado grueso, para su gusto.

-¿Cuchicheando?- les interrogó, pasando su vista de una a otra, de manera alternativa; las dos chicas agacharon la cabeza, muertas de miedo. Katniss sintió un latigazo doloroso en su espalda, que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Al sargento Hale se le responde siempre que él os haga una pregunta, ¿está claro?- la increpó la oficial Enobria, con una especie de fusta de cuero en la mano, con la que había golpeado la espalda de Katniss. Tanto ésta cómo Madge no podían pronunciar palabra, y Katniss sintió otro doloroso golpe sordo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Habéis entendido?- les preguntó de nuevo Enobria, mirándolas con burla y crueldad.

-S...si...- consiguió pronunciar Katniss, intentando contener las lágrimas; de seguro le dolería la espalda unos cuántos días; al tener la piel tan blanca, cualquier golpe se le marcaba, por muy suave que fuera. Por suerte, ambos se alejaron de las chicas; Katniss y Madge suspiraron aliviadas. Johanna y Annie corrieron a posicionarse al lado de ambas.

-¿Te ha hecho daño, Katniss?- interrogó preocupada su prima, palpando la zona magullada.

-Me duele un poco- contestó, conteniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano fría de su prima -pero estoy bien- la tranquilizó.

-Malditos sean- refunfuñó Johanna, mirando a la mujer rubia con rabia. Justo en ese momento, la mismísima sargento Clove entró por la puerta, portando unas hojas. Cato le sonrió, gesto que ella devolvió.

-¿Ya tienes la distribución de los barracones?- le preguntó Clove, poniéndose a su lado y echando un vistazo a las hojas.

-Marvel, acaba de pasármelos- dijo ella, con un suspiro -en cuánto las distribuyamos podremos irnos a cenar- les recordó a ambos.

El estómago de Katniss rugió furioso a la simple mención de la palabra cena; llevaban varios días sin comer de manera decente, y siempre cosas frías. Apenas ninguna de ellas tenía fuerzas para nada, estaban hambrientas y agotadas. Sus ojos, sin querer, buscaron a ese hombre de pelo cobrizo, lo que le hizo auto reprenderse a si misma... si quería sacarlo cuánto antes de su mente, no debía pensar en él... ¿pero cómo hacerlo, si se lo cruzaría a cada momento?

La voz de la sargento Clove resonó en el cuarto; todas sus compañeras estaban ya vestidas, esperando lo siguiente que vendría.

-A partir de este instante, cada vez que oigáis vuestro número de identificación, responderéis cómo procede, ¿está claro?- les explicó de manera seria. Las jóvenes asintieron en silencio; Katniss meneó la cabeza, negando con tristeza; ya no eran nadie, más que unas prisioneras numeradas. Ya ni en la categoría de animales encajaban, no encontraba en su mente palabras para describirlo -ahora vamos a distribuiros en los barracones; mañana os mostraremos vuestros puestos de trabajo- siguió relatando Clove.

-¿Puestos de trabajo?- murmuró Annie, frunciendo el ceño. La morena se esperaba, cómo el resto, otra cosa... pero dios o quién quiera que fuese no quería que ellas dejaran de sufrir.

Katniss apenas prestó atención a lo que la sargento Clove estaba diciendo, hasta que Annie llamó su atención con un codazo.

-Nos han llamado, han dicho nuestro grupo- le susurró Johanna. Unas diez chicas, aparte de ellas cuatro, siguieron a un oficial muy joven, con los ojos azul oscuro cómo la noche y pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, que respondía al nombre de Marvel.

Salieron al exterior, y pudo darse cuenta de que ya debía ser entrada la madrugada; apenas se oía un alma, con excepción de las respiraciones pesadas de los perros que sujetaban algunos de los oficiales; potentes focos iluminaban las enormes alambradas que delimitaban el perímetro. Las casas de los oficiales, situadas al lado derecho de la entrada, denotaban tranquilidad; había luces encendidas en algunas, pero no se escuchaba jaleo alguno.

Nada más salir al exterior, un frío intenso inundó el cuerpo de la joven, y aunque las medias le llegaban casi a la mitad de los muslos, ya que le quedaban grandes y le sobraba mucho de pie para poder estirarlas, la humedad helada que imperaba en el ambiente se colaba por cada hueco de la horrible ropa que llevaba. La nieve que había caído en esos días, medio derretida, hacía que sus pies se mojaran, ya que la madera de los zuecos absorbía la humedad, calando las medias.

Con pasos dificultosos, debido a las irregularidades del suelo y a que se escapaban los zuecos de los pies, pasaron a través de unas estructuras de madera, alargadas y de un sólo piso; por lo que pudo distinguir Katniss eran de color blanco, y con muy pocas ventanas. Eran mucho más grandes que los barracones que vieron en Szczecin. Los edificios estaban alineados unos detrás de otros, pero no pudo precisar a ciencia cierta el número exacto.

¿Dónde nos llevan?- suspiró Johanna, mirando a la nada. La respuesta para su amiga, y todas ella, llegó en tan sólo varios minutos.

-Entrad aquí- les ordenó el joven; sus ojos azules las miraban con repugnancia y odio, y con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en sus finos labios -mañana os mostraremos vuestros lugares de trabajo; habrá siempre dos oficiales vigilando las entradas y salidas del barracón por la noche; debéis dirigiros a ellos si pasa algo dentro o si necesitáis salir por necesidad extrema- con estas palabras se alejó de las chicas, que con paso lento atravesaron la enorme puerta de madera.

Dentro había cómo una especie de literas, hechas con listones de madera. Llegaban a tener tres pisos de altura; en el centro unos bancos de madera, para poder sentarse, y en una esquina tres cubos de metal, que Katniss supuso que sería para hacer la necesidades de tuviera cada uno... se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en eso. El pequeño grupo miraba en todas las direcciones, estudiando el peculiar aposento que les habían dado. Johanna se acercó a una de las camas, asomándose; cómo colchón tenían una tela gris que cubría el relleno de paja, por lo que pudo deducir al pasar la mano por él; no había ni almohada ni mantas.

Katniss y Annie se sentaron en el banco del centro, mirando cómo Madge y la propia Johanna cogían dos literas de la fila de en medio para ellas cuatro. No conocían al resto de las muchachas, y supusieron que las que eran de Landeck habían ido a parar a otro barracón.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Annie; Katniss se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder.

-Podría haber sido peor- una chica contestó acercándose a ellas; tanto Katniss cómo su prima levantaron la vista; la chica era morena de piel, no muy alta y algo rellenita -me llamo Mags - se presentó.

-Yo soy Katniss, y ellas son mi prima Annie, Johanna y Madge- las presentó con una pequeña sonrisa; todas se saludaron a modo de presentación y hablaron, por supuesto en voz baja, unos minutos. La joven Katniss apenas captó más que Mags tenía veintitrés años, y era de un pueblo que lindaba con la frontera polaca, llamado Schwedt. Hablaron durante varios minutos, hasta que uno de los guardias aporreó el portón de madera, ordenando que guardaran silencio.

Decidieron que Madge y Johanna dormirían juntas en una de las estrechas e incómodas camas, y Katniss y Annie en otra; así se darían calor las unas a las otras; cuándo todas ya estaban acostadas y en silencio, Katniss se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, ya que el nudo se le clavaba en la nuca. Pasó su mano lentamente, sintiendo las cosquillas de los cortos pelitos en la palma de su mano. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima traicionera... ¿su madre también estaría allí?... ¿y su padre y su tío Alfred, dónde les habrían mandado?... añoraba las palabras de consuelo de su progenitor, seguro que dónde quiera que estuviese, estaría ayudando y consolando a su pueblo, cómo el rabino tolerante y amable con la gente que era, diciéndoles que ésto sólo era otra prueba que Dios ponía en su camino.

Durante toda la noche apenas pudo pegar ojo... y lloró; lloró por su amorosa madre, por su padre, por el tío Alfred... los padres de Madge, la madre de Johanna; por todas sus compañeras de Landeck, las que estaban allí con ellas y las que, probablemente, no volvería a ver... lloró de rabia y humillación, por querer el destino que Peeta y ella se volvieran a encontrar, y permitir que la viera rota y desmadejada.

Pero también lloró de frustración, ya que por más que quisiera, en su mente no hacía otra cosa que ver un rostro cincelado y unos ojos verdes que por más que intentaba desechar de su mente y corazón, no podía hacerlo. Por fin, después de que su mente trabajara a pleno rendimiento, consiguió que la venciera el sueño... pero parecían haber pasado sólo minutos cuándo una infernal y estridente sirena hizo que todas despertaran sobresaltadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Completamente vestido y sosteniendo una taza de café en su manos, Peeta contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Se imaginaba Ravensbrück cómo un lugar oscuro y sin apenas vida... y aunque en primavera estaba seguro de que el paisaje cambiaría, volviéndose verde y delicado cómo el de su Landeck natal, ahora parecía un sitio oscuro y sombrío, perdido en mitad del bosque; el pueblo más próximo, Fürstenberg, estaba tan sólo a siete kilómetros. Siempre había escuchado que el sitio, en primavera y en verano, era precioso, con el lago del mismo nombre cómo principal atracción.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche; la que sería su casa en ese sitio todavía no estaba acondicionada del todo, pero al menos las estufas de gas conseguían un ambiente más o menos acogedor. La pequeña casita apenas tenía un dormitorio, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar; todas esas habitaciones daban a la parte trasera de la casa. En la parte delantera se ubicaba el despacho, desde dónde gestionaría su trabajo.

Todas las casas para los superiores eran individuales; los oficiales dormían en la residencia, lugar en dónde se ubicaba el espacioso comedor, dónde todos desayunaban comían, cenaban y disfrutaban de sus ratos libres. Justo al lado había una gran sala, que hacía las veces de biblioteca y de centro de reunión.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al tomar un sorbo de café; estaba muy amargo y cargado... pero se obligó a si mismo a tomarlo, necesitaba despejar su mente. Aunque él no tenía cocina, al igual que el resto de las casas, había pedido que instalaran un sencillo hornillo para poder hacerse café cuándo él quisiera, y no tener que ir a las cocinas sólo para eso. El sargento Cato le avisó hacía apenas media hora para que acudiera a desayunar, pero desechó el ofrecimiento, poniendo cómo excusa que tomaría allí mismo el café mientras esperaba una llamada de Berlín.

Al ver que las reclusas empezaban a formar fila, para recoger el desayuno, su vista, de manera inconsciente, buscó a Katniss. No podía apartar su silueta de su cabeza, y su imagen le había impactado mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y no podía negar que algo se le había removido dentro de él. Por suerte para él, una voz femenina, incluso un poco chillona, le sacó de la burbuja en la que se encontraba.

-Buenos días, Peeta- al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa de Enobria. El joven la recorrió con los ojos; hacía años que se conocían, y era atractiva, no lo podía negar. Incluso recordaba los flirteos descarados que habían tenido cuándo él todavía estaba en la Academia militar.

-Enobria- le devolvió el saludo, con un movimiento de cabeza. La joven se acercó hasta su posición, asomándose también por la ventana. Ambos observaron en silencio cómo las prisioneras hacían cola para tomar su ración de desayuno.

-No sé por qué tenemos que alimentarlos tan bien- siseó sarcástica. El joven rodó los ojos para sus adentros.

-Se supone que tienen que tener fuerzas para trabajar, Enobria- le recordó -y ni tú ni yo debemos poner en entredicho las normas aprobadas en Berlín para los campos- le explicó serio, usando su autoridad que le daba su grado de teniente.

-Míralas, son escuálidas y están en los huesos- siguió relatando ella -no entiendo por qué han instalado fábricas, deberíamos deshacernos de toda esa escoria-.

-Te recuerdo que esa no es tu decisión, ni siquiera es la mía ni la de ningún otro que estamos aquí- le explicó de vuelta Peeta, ya visiblemente molesto -aquí no se va a ejecutar a nadie; y si un día eso se llegara a hacer aquí, las sentencias vendrían firmadas desde Berlín-.

-Lo sé, Peeta- rodó los ojos ella, mirándole con fastidio -no hace falta que me des un discurso-.

-Entonces limítate a hacer tu trabajo- le devolvió la puya, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con malicia.

-Vamos Peet, no te enfades conmigo- su tono cambió a uno meloso a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a él -tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien- susurró de manera insinuante.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el joven, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- se encogió la joven oficial de hombros -siempre me has gustado- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu prometido?- le preguntó -no es que Brutus sea santo de mi devoción... pero siempre ha estado loco por ti- Brutus y él habían coincidido en la Academia militar, y nunca se llevaron especialmente bien; sus caracteres chocaban demasiado.

-Mi prometido está demasiado ocupado en Berlín, haciendo méritos en el ministerio; de modo que apenas tiene tiempo para acordarse de su prometida- le explicó ella, con un deje de fastidio -sólo piénsalo- le ofreció, antes de dejar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y salir de allí.

Peeta se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta por dónde había salido Enobaria... nunca cambiaría, a pesar de que la rechazó una y mil veces en el pasado; bien es cierto que él había permitido ese flirteo entre ambos; pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... y jamás llegaron a nada más.

-Acabo de cruzarme con Enobaria, ¿ya te está acosando?- la figura de Clove apareció por la puerta.

-No me lo recuerdes- rodó los ojos éste -apenas llevo aquí cuarenta y ocho horas- resopló con paciencia. Clove rió divertida.

-Te traigo los periódicos- le dijo ésta, dejando una pila de diarios encima de la mesa.

-Gracias, los dejaré para después de comer- le agradeció -¿ya está todo el mundo en su puesto?-.

-Sí- confirmó la joven rubia -me gustaría que echaras un vistazo a la distribución de los oficiales- le tendió el papel, el cual Peeta leyó minuciosamente.

-Bien, lo firmaré después- le explicó, después de leerlo y de dejarlo en la mesa; su vista se dirigió a una de las portadas de los periódicos que tenía encima de la mesa. A pesar de la neutralidad de Noruega, Hitler se estaba planteando seriamente invadir los países escandinavos, en su afán por expandir el imperio.

¿Era posible que un hombre quisiera proclamarse el dueño del mundo?... tres meses habían pasado desde la invasión de Polonia, y el pacto de no agresión al que llegaron la URSS y Alemania para repartirse el territorio polaco parecía que funcionaba. También estaba la cuestión de Francia y de los Países Bajos.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Clove con suavidad y cautela.

-A veces me gustaría estar en el frente, con mis compañeros- le respondió -los soldados somos educados para eso- exclamó, mirando hacia la ventana, por dónde pasaban las filas de reclusas a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo... si él hubiera imaginado que ella iba a estar ahí, gustoso se alistaría para librarse de esta tortura.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- espetó ella, con verdadera curiosidad.

-No quiero estar lejos de mi madre- fue su esquiva respuesta... pero a veces, para sus adentros, se preguntaba si esta guerra tenía sentido.

-Pobre tía Kate- murmuró ella; sentía por ella un cariño enorme, la había tratado cómo una hija -en dos semanas tengo tres días de permiso, tengo muchas ganas de verla- también quería a su tío Plutarcht, no en vano era el hermano mayor de su madre... pero también era consciente de todo el dolor que su tía guardaba para su adentros, causado por él.

Clove no dijo nada más, y sentándose ambos en el despacho, se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo que les habían encomendado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Katniss y las demás miraban la sala dónde les habían llevado con verdadera curiosidad. Después de que esa sirena las despertara sobresaltadas, apenas tuvieron cinco minutos para lavarse la cara en una de las fuentes que estaban al lado de los barracones y de desayunar un gélido vaso de leche con un mendrugo de pan seco, las habían llamado número por número, para después distribuirlas.

En su paseo a la inmensa nave que estaba al final del campo, Katniss vio cómo chicas jóvenes tiraban ellas mismas de un carro lleno de cajas, bajo la mirada inquisidora de los oficiales. Otras cargaban cajas en camiones, y al juzgar las caras de esfuerzo de éstas, apenas podían levantarlas. A Madge se la habían llevado en otro grupo, junto con Mags, de modo que Annie, Johanna y ella estaban solas. Había otras chicas del barracón, pero apenas habían hablado con ellas.

Llegaron a una espaciosa habitación, con unos ventanales enormes y varias mesas cuadradas en el centro, llenas de patrones. En las paredes, llenas de estanterías, descansaban carretes de hilo y rollos de telas, la mayoría eran del mismo uniforme que ellas llevaban, pero también había ricos paños negros y verdes. Tres máquinas de coser y utensilios de costura de todo tipo estaban esparcidos por todo el habitáculo.

-¿Vamos a coser?.- susurró Annie embutiéndose más en la chaqueta de lana.

-Eso parece- respondió Katniss; recordó cómo su madre le enseñó a defenderse; no era una modista ni mucho menos, pero al menos sabía cómo coser un botón. Justo en ese momento, la sargento Clove entró en compañía de la oficial que ayer estuvo con ellas a su llegada, y de otras dos que no conocía en absoluto; parecía que todas ellas habían sido cortadas por el mismo patrón; altas, rubias, de ojos claros y facciones delicadas.

-Os encontráis en la fábrica de uniformes de Ravensbrück- empezó su discurso la sargento Clove -aquí se fabrican tanto uniformes para oficiales cómo para gente recluida, que después son distribuidos a todas nuestras instalaciones- explicó, en alusión a los campos de concentración -ese será vuestro trabajó aquí-.

Los temores de Katniss se hicieron realidad; empleadas y esclavizadas; porque si de algo estaba segura, es que no sería una ufana jornada laboral. Vio cómo entraban tres chicas, que se pusieron a trabajar sin apenas mirarlas, por lo que dedujo que ya llevaban tiempo allí.

-Las oficiales Enobaria y Glimmer se turnarán para vigilar y supervisar el trabajo- les siguió explicando, mientras señalaba a las tres jóvenes soldados, vestidas de manera impecable con sus uniformes y gorras de pico ladeadas, con las manos a la espalda y la fusta de cuero asomándose por detrás de ellas -si algún material se agota, o cualquier cosa que ocurra, se lo comunicáis a cualquiera de ellas, ¿está claro?- todas las reclusas asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Después de un par de indicaciones más, Clove abandonó la estancia.

-Vosotras tres- señaló Glimmer a Annie y dos chicas más -venid conmigo- Katniss y su prima se miraron con miedo, pero a la joven morena no le quedó más remedio que seguir lo que le habían mandado; pero para su alivio, Katniss vio que paraban en la sala contigua, dónde se encontraban instalados cuatro telares inmensos.

-Tú- Enobaria llamó la atención de Katniss -ahí- la agarró del brazo con tal fuerza que la joven tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la mueca de dolor. La llevó hasta una silla al lado de la ventana, dónde había pilas inmensas de uniformes, y justo a su derecha una mesita auxiliar, con botes llenos de botones... de modo que la joven adivinó cuál sería su trabajo. Johanna fue llevada a una de la mesas centrales, dónde tendría que dibujar y recortar patrones.

Poco a poco todas fueron acomodadas en sus puestos de trabajo. Una de las chicas que ya debía llevar tiempo ahí, se acercó a ella, ya que la vio perdida entre tanta marea de ropa.

-Debes poner tres botones a los uniformes cómo los nuestros; en los de los chicos, seis en la chaqueta- le indicó, tomando la versión masculina de ese horrendo pijama de rayas -en los de los oficiales, aquí tienes todo apuntado, y los botones que debes usar- le señaló un papel, con un dibujo y varias indicaciones.

-Gracias- le dedicó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa -¿cómo te llamas?- la joven que tan amablemente le había ayudado iba responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Enobaria se acercó a

-¿Quieres ganarte otro golpe, al igual que anoche, 3658?- Katniss todavía pudo sentir el dolor en su espalda, y negó con la cabeza de manera frenética -¡pues a trabajar, judía estúpida!- gritó.

Por fortuna para Katniss, la tediosa oficial se alejó; Katniss tomó una profunda respiración, mirando las más de veinte pilas de ropa, cuidadosamente doblada a su alrededor, todas ellas para coserles los botones. Dándose fuerza así misma, enhebró una de las agujas, cogió un puñado de botones y los puso en su regazo; afuera el sol apenas estaba saliendo, asomando de manera tímida entre las montañas. Para sus adentros, empezó a recitar la oración de la mañana, o el "Mode Aní", la plegaria judía en la cual se agradece a Dios el levantarse un día más con vida.

-Ojalá papá y nuestros seres queridos puedan recitarla todavía- pensó, quitando con disimulo una lágrima que danzaba libre pos su mejilla.

Y aquí esta un capitulo mas siento no poder contestar a todos los reviews


End file.
